Knight of the Moon
by Battlezone
Summary: RanmaSM mix. No Sailor Skirted Ranma though. But, this time he has a sister that remembers his past self. A new enemy that thinks is bringing brother and sister together again. Please C&C or Review.
1. Default Chapter

Knight of the Moon: Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any right to be writing this except for writer's curiosity.I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or have any relation to the creators to possibly be able to do this.I can't be sued, because, well you won't get anything from a poor student.So please don't try, it will be considered a financial loss if you do.

Time period: Ranma - about year after manga's, Ranma and Akane are nearing graduation

Sailor Moon - before the Sailor SS, scouts not can go super as of yet.

Ages: Hotaru: 13 years old

Inner Senshi: 17 years old

Outer Senshi: 18 years old

Akane/Ranma/Ryoga: 18 years old

Mamoru: 19 years old

Setsuna: *looks* 23 years old 

Other notes: Italics represent thought and quotes are speech unless noted otherwise.

Knight of the Moon

Chapter 1

--Just after Ranma destroys the top of Phoenix Mountain--

Sailor Pluto was calmly guarding the time gate as she usually did.Guarding time so that others wouldn't try to change to natural course of time.Just as she as about to relax for the evening and go home, a tingling feeling ran down her neck, a sign that time is being changed.Quick to see if the future is changed, she looked into the future.What she saw surprised her, Crystal Tokyo was still there.Nothing was missing, the King, Queen, and the Sailor Senshi were all there, yet she was still uneasy by the feeling that she just had.Not seeing anything wrong, Sailor Pluto teleported back to the Ten'ou residents where she was staying.If she had continued watching, she might had noticed a man in white armor with an old symbol on his cape and chest plate come up to the group as Sailor Saturn ran up and jumped into the person's awaiting arms, while the others smiled as two people, once separate, were once rejoined.

--2 years later, about 3 ½ weeks left before school is over for break--

Night has fallen over Tokyo signaling the end of another day.Families have finished their dinners and are spending time with one another, like all families do.But over in Nerima Ward, there is a family that is anything but normal and not everyone is spending time with one another.One person is missing after having a sudden departure via mallet.

Kasumi Tendo hummed happily as she finished cleaning all the dishes from the last dinner.Turning around, Kasumi held a radioactive container as she meticulously punched a specified code on a panel that was installed on a new addition of the kitchen.Hearing the audible beep, the door to the room suddenly started to swing open on it's own.As the door opened, Kasumi smiled warmly as the six-inch reinforced steel safe opened quietly.When it was completely open, Kasumi slipped in as she started looking over all the other containers marked with either a radioactive symbol or a biohazard symbol, trying to find a place for the newest addition to the collection.Finding a place, Kasumi left the bomb proof and radioactive protected storage shed and tapped another button on the panel, which closed and locked the door.

Kasumi turned to the stove and put on a kettle of water, knowing that Ranma would need it when he arrived home.Then, with professionalism, she covered the food she set aside for him and placed it in the fridge, keeping it fresh.Her smile never left her face as she left the kitchen as she took note of where everyone was.Akane was up in her room, finishing homework and Nabiki was on the couch, watching the news; there apparently was another monster attack in Juuban Ward.Finally, Soun and Genma were trying to cheat each other at shogi, both doing a terrible job.Kasumi fetched the two men some drinks, knowing that they would be looking for something soon.After bringing them the drinks, Kasumi sat down and started planning out the meals for tomorrow.

Just as she was about to start thinking what to have for dinner tomorrow, she heard the front door open.Getting up, Kasumi went over and saw Ranma, now a girl walking in, her head hung down, "Hello Ranma-kun.There is hot water for you on the stove and I set aside food for you.I'll heat it up for you."

Ranma just stood there and stared at Kasumi for a moment, watching her face.His subconscious kept nagging at him that something was wrong.Shaking her head and smiling, "Thanks Kasumi, I would appreciate it."Kasumi nodded as she left for the kitchen.Ranma then walked into the dining room and sat down, not bothering to say anything to his father.When Kasumi came in, she set the kettle beside him and the plate of food in front of him.

Ranma took the kettle and silently poured it over his head, becoming a man again.Setting it down, he silently started eating, at a normal pace._Why can't Akane cook like this?_Ranma took some more bites. _I didn't mean to insult her cooking, I was just telling the truth.If I lied she would have tried it and instantly died from it.But then there is her temper.Does she like being angry at everything?Even the smallest thing I do will set her off.I'm at the end of my rope and I don't know how much longer I can go on._

Ranma finished his dinner with that thought and got up and took his dishes into the kitchen.He then noticed Kasumi getting up, "Don't worry about it Kasumi, I'll take care of these dishes.Thanks again for everything."As he said that, he noticed a small change about Kasumi.Ranma still didn't know what he kept noticing.When she was getting up, she didn't seem happy but it changed to relief when he said he would take care of the dishes._But Kasumi always seems to be happy._

Ranma put the dishes away after making sure they were clean and touched up the kitchen before leaving."I'll see you in the morning everyone," Ranma called.Getting "Goodnights from those downstairs, Ranma left for his room.There, he grabbed his blanket and pillow and jumped up to the roof.; The weather was forecasted for a clear night; zero chance for rain.

Lying down on his blanket, Ranma enjoyed the warm breeze as he watched the night sky.Following his tradition, from all the nights gazing from his training trip, Ranma started identifying all the constellations in the night sky, viewable in the spring.Finished, Ranma then gazed at the moon as his thoughts started trying to go over what could be wrong with Kasumi.He didn't understand it, she seemed happy and enjoyed doing the housework.But what he saw tonight made him rethink it.He was still trying to understand it when he finally dozed off with the moon over his head as a shooting star passed by.

In the Juuban Ward, another person was staring at the same night sky, going over her thoughts.She saw the shooting star and just sighed to herself.Hotaru Tomoe, aka Sailor Saturn, was resting under the night sky.She and her guardians, Haruka Ten'ou, Michuri Kaiou, and Setsuna Meiou, aka Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto respectively, had finished defeating another monster that had invaded the city.It was a little more difficult for the other scouts to handle, so they were called in to help.When they got there, they noticed that the monster wasn't very powerful but it didn't sit still long enough to give anyone time to hit it, yet it was able to get in several hits on the other scouts, using its speed to its best advantage.It even took advantage of the scouts lengthy attack sequence to get a few more hits in and disrupting their attack.Sailor Moon especially was battered since her attacks took the longest.Tuxedo Mask hadn't been much help when he arrived.Starting his speech after sticking the monster with one of his roses like he usually did, he was repeatedly hit all over from the monster as it took advantage of the lowered guard while he talked.

Since Neptune and Uranus had quicker attacks, they were able to corral the monster enough for Saturn to set up a barrier wall to allow Sailor Moon to fully power-up.On the other side, the rest of the scouts were slowly beginning to get hits in as they covered on another as the other was powering their attacks.When Sailor Moon was ready, Saturn dropped the wall, just as the monster was hit on both sides by a deep submerge and a world shaking, stunning it for Sailor Moon to hit it fully and destroying the monster.

Now, they were all home, healing up from the battle, agreeing to meet tomorrow to talk about the latest monster.But something was bothering her as she thought about the monster.The way it moved reminded her a lot about someone back in the Silver Millennium.Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she sensed that someone was standing next to her.Looking to her right, she saw an older woman with long green hair and green eyes looking at her questioningly."Is something wrong Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, sitting down next to the child.

Shaking her head, "No Setsuna, not really.I was just trying to remember someone from back in the Silver Millennium.The way the monster moved reminded me about someone I once knew, and I can't seem to remember who it was."Hotaru looked back up to the sky and stared at the moon again.

Setsuna listened to what Hotaru said and thought about what she said as she gazed at the moon with her.She too, couldn't help figure out why the movements of the monster bothered her.She at first thought it was the fact that it was attacking them smartly, not allowing them to use magic by attacking during their power up and dodging before the attack could hit.Now that Hotaru was feeling the same thing, she was a little worried what this could mean for the future.When she tried looking ahead, her future self stopped her saying only one sentence, "It's a secret," and left with the same silly grin that the character Xellos had after saying that line.

"Well, I'm sure a smart girl like yourself will figure it out eventually.Come on, Haruka and Michuri have been wondering where you've been," Setsuna got up and held out her hand, which Hotaru accepted as they walked back home together.Back at the house, Hotaru decided to turn in for school tomorrow.Her guardians watched her go up stairs with concerned glances from the living room as Setsuna sat down in another chair staring at them."The last monster stirred some memories and she is having trouble trying to figure them out," Setsuna answered before they could ask.

"What?" the two chorused.

"How could the monster we fought tonight break free memories from the Silver Millennium?" Haruka asked.

"Don't know but they did.Something about the way it moved and fought, I think."

"The way it moved and fought?" Michuri asked, disbelieving.

"Well, for once the monster fought smartly.It knew what it could and couldn't do.When we tried to power up our magic attacks, it moved in and disrupted it then jumped away before someone could hit it.You should know Haruka, you are the best regular fighter of the scouts yet you had trouble."

"That true.The thing moved faster than anything we've fought before.It seemed to dance around us.We were lucky to restrict its movements some by getting it in the empty warehouse."

"Yes, but what does this mean?Is there another enemy that is going to appear?"

"I… I don't know," Setsuna said quietly.Haruka and Michuri were wide eyed.It was rare that Setsuna wouldn't know if something minor would be happening, but it was unheard of if she didn't know if another enemy was going to appear."Before you ask, I was blocked by my future self.I can only assume from past experience that yes, another enemy is approaching.Who though, I couldn't tell you except that the enemy might know the scouts very well."It was quiet as they thought that possibility over.If the enemy knew the scouts well, then tactics might have to be changed to gain an advantage."Let's get some sleep.The monster took more out of us than we realized.You two have school and I have to get to work tomorrow."

--The Silver Millennium--

In the royal capital of Saturn, Skye, people were generally going about their business.At the center, not too far from the royal palace though, the Saturn Military Academy, one of the best in military strategy and producing soldiers and the best in training healers, was busy with activity as it was graduation day for the latest group of graduates.The coliseum was filled to capacity with teary parents as they came all over the planet or Solar System to see their children graduate.Attending as they usually do was the King and Queen of Saturn.Though this time, they are among the teary eyed parents.Today, their son and daughter were graduating from the Academy.Logan and Elaine Somerled, twins and children of the King and Queen.

"Will the graduates of SM 1.02 please rise," the dean of the academy announced.Quickly, all the graduates that were seated on the ground floor rose and waited for the announcement."It is my privilege and honor, to present to you, people of Saturn, the Class of SM 1.02."A roaring cheer and applause echoed through the coliseum as they all rose to their feet.The graduates, following a tradition tossed their hats high into the air in celebration.

Back at the palace, a party was being held for the graduates as was also normal.It was able for people to meet the graduates and possible get the work that they wanted whether you were going to sign up with a royal army or find a known healer to learn under, or not.Currently, the party was broken up into two groups, the adults and the graduates.Within the graduates, it was broken down again into two main groups, the men and the women.Both though were centered on the main attraction of that group, Logan with the men and Elaine with the women, still dressed in their formal military academy uniforms.Both groups curious as what the children of the King and Queen were going to do.

"So Logan," a graduate asked, holding a glass of wine."What are you hoping to do?"

The man known as Logan smiled as he took a sip from his wine.He was about six feet tall, not too brawny with broad shoulders.His hair was jet black and cut short giving him an appearance of a drill sergeant, yet the image was destroyed looking into his calm light blue eyes."I've already been accepted for training as a knight."

"Really?"

"What planet?Saturn?

"When did this happen?"

Logan held his hands up to silence the group as they started asking all at once."Slow down guys, I can perfectly able to answer your questions, but I can't when they are asked at once.To answer your questions, from those I could understand from everyone else's I was accepted shortly before graduation.I was able to get an early review so I can go to the planets training center shortly after graduation.As for which planetary knights, none."

Everyone was silent at that statement.They didn't understand, he said he was accepted but every planet had knights.Suddenly, recognition dawned on one of them."You mean?"

"I don't want to boast, but yeah.I was accepted to become a Planetary Knight of the Moon."Those that finally understood gasped."Just so you know, I tried to join the Saturn Knights.But the damn reviewer thought I had better potential and shoved me in front of a reviewer from the moon that he knew."

"Congratulations Logan.We always knew you had the potential, but never that much."

Logan smiled at his group of friends before him."Thanks for the support guys."

"What's your sister going to do?Any ideas?"

"Well, since you asked, she wants to be a healer.Under who, she isn't sure yet, though there are plenty of people that want to teach her.I have a feeling it will be under one of the Profs from the academy.They are the best and that would be the ones to go for."

"That's true…" he was interrupted as the Logan's father, the King, broke from the group to talk to everyone.

"Welcome new graduates.I have to say it is an honor to meet you.Though we do this every year for the graduates, it means even more to us to have our son and daughter being among you.Now, this is supposed to be a party and celebration.Not a talking gallery, maestro, if you would.Soon, a lively tune started up from the orchestra that was in a large balcony.Soon the groups dispersed as the couples took to the dance floor.

"So Ella," Logan asked his sister later that night.The party had ended and everyone was going home by own power or others as they were unable to from drinking too much or already asleep, or both."Have you decided where you are going to go yet?"The woman in question turned to face her bother.She had light purple eyes and dark purple hair, almost black, which reached about mid-back.

"Don't call me that Logan.You know I don't like that nickname.If you don't I'll just have to let all those women know where you are going to be in a few days.The result would be a mad dash to see their favorite person before he goes," she smiled nicely; too nicely.

"No, please.I'm sorry.I won't be able to leave the palace or even my room until then.I noticed that they didn't take it too well when you told them," Logan recalled to all the dances he had to go through with their lustful stares.

"I see.It almost resulted in creating a ballroom swimming party from the tears that were about to burst in them.I don't know what you did to them, but they have it BAD for you brother.In fact, I noticed that your eye's lingered a little longer on a couple of them than normal.

A blush came to his face and decided to fight fire with fire."I'm not the only one.The guys were just as bad looking at you.I had to have a couple servants place a few spittoons out for all the drool.Plus, you're eyes lingered as well sis."She returned the blush as they both said, "And we both know what they wanted."Soon they broke out laughing as they transcended the stairs to their rooms for the night.

--Four years later--

The royal family of Saturn was again watching the commander congratulate the newest Knights of the Moon into their ranks.Everyone one that was involved with the moon was there this time.Each planet King and Queen was in attendance.Queen Serenity and her Sailor Senshi were there to congratulate the new knights.

Elaine smiled at her twin brother as he stood there ramrod straight, with his sword, the weapon of all knights, attached to his hip.She knew how hard he worked for this, though all he wanted was to be a Knight of Saturn.His hard work paid off a little too much as he was redirected to the moon.She knew he didn't mind, in fact, from what he told her.He is put in a better place to try to help people.She herself was already helping many people as a healer of Saturn.She had finally accepted to learn under an Academy Professor that she enjoyed learning under and was already employed as a healer with Saturn's Royal Healers.Going throughout the solar system, helping those that are in need.Her thoughts were then brought to the end of the ceremony.

"You are about to join an elite rank of Knights.You came here because you are the best of the best.Earlier today, Queen Serenity granted each of you the power of the Knight with the power of the Silver Crystal and it is time for you to join those ranks.Now, it is my please to present to you, Queen Serenity, your newest knights."Knight Guard Power!"

All the new knights raised their weapons into the air and shouted, "Knight Guard Power!"The area was covered in a blinding light as the knights gained access to their powers for the first time.When the light diminished, everyone gasped at the sight before them.100 men and women were dressed in white armor that covered their chest, upper arms, and legs (very similar to the Parns armor from Record of Lodoss) allowing the most protection for the most movement.Attached to the shoulders was a white cape with a black boarder.A crown with a sword, pointing downwards, intersected it with the crescent moon, placed just above the hilt, was seen in the center of the cape and on the breastplate; the crest of the Knight's of the Moon.Like on Saturn, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

--A few years later--

Elaine was sitting alone on the outside veranda at another party that was on the moon as she gazed up to the Planet Earth.The party wasn't anything special, but now that she was Sailor Saturn, it was required that the Sailor Scouts attend certain parties and this was one of them.It happened about a year after her brother became a knight when the sigil of Saturn appeared on her brow.Realizing that this would allow her to have greater healing powers, she accepted the position.Shortly after though, people started to distance themselves from her.It took her a while to fully understand why.They feared the power that Sailor Saturn had and the prophecies that came with it.The power to destroy planets was in her hands and she was soon known as the Bringer of Death, something that she was never known as before Sailor Saturn.The prophecy wasn't any better that Sailor Saturn would only appear when need for her was near and it only added to her being known as the Bringer of Death.She was so depressed that she never sensed the person come up behind her, "Elaine, you ok sis."Twirling around, Elaine saw the one person she never expected to see here, her brother.

She grabbed him and silently cried into his shoulder, slowly getting his uniform wet.Unsure what else to do, he hugged back, rubbing her back to calm her down.After a few moments, Elaine was able to look back at her brother and didn't find pity, which she hated from everyone else, but unconditional love and support from her brother."Thanks.I needed that."Elaine spent a couple minutes composing herself to hide her tears."What are you doing here though?Aren't you supposed to be on the system edge?"

Logan smiled at his twin sister lovingly, "Just got rotated back for a couple weeks and I figured you could use support.Mother and Father send their support as well, even though they don't seem to show it very well.They seem to hardly talk about you."Elaine silently nodded hearing this.It was some relief to know that her parents cared, but they still didn't show it.It seemed that the only one not afraid of her was her brother."I'm sorry you have…"

"Don't say it brother," Elaine interrupted him."I don't want any pity, especially from you.The people fear Saturn's power and overlook the help that she does for the people.It is my job to bring that part of Saturn out to the open.

--1 year later--

Sailor Saturn was running through the rubble of a war zone with the rest of the sailor scouts, including Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.Bodies laid everywhere and they tried to help as many as they could, but that was not their objective.The Knights of the Moon had a patrol going through this sector when they were suddenly attacked.Caught off guard, all the patrol was able to do was send a distress call.Quickly, the Knights in the area converged and engaged the enemy.The knights put up a good fight for the residents to escape but they were being taken out too quickly.Noticing this, the commander called for assistance and the Queen sent the Sailor Scouts, hoping for the best.They were too late.Hundreds of knights and residents were dead from the assault.

Sailor Saturn was in shock.She had seen plenty of dead bodies before, she was from Saturn, but what she saw made her stomach queasy.Residents and Knights were strung up on posts or rope as they were apparently sacrificed, savagely.In the center of the destruction though, it appeared that a whirlwind of death came through as mostly the enemies were fried crispy or sliced then fried.

Over the silence, the scouts heard someone whimpering.Mercury reactivated her visor and found that someone was still alive, barely.Rushing over, the scouts found the position and started to unbury the survivor from the rubble.What they found shocked them; brining Saturn's to see what surprised them.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes.Her brother was bleeding profusely from his wounds as he quietly cried, his tears mixing with his blood.Holding back her tears, Saturn knelt down and healed her brother so they could move him out of the rubble.When he was laid down, Saturn finished the healing and grabbed him in a hug, returning the support he gave her a year ago when she needed it.

When Logan was more composed he told them what happened.They arrived shortly after the first call came in.When they arrived, the people were already in trouble and the Knights tried to stop it.Slowly, they were being taken out as they were getting exhausted but the enemy kept coming.Near the end, it was the command squad that was left, including Logan.As they tried to escape though, they were ambushed again and their commander and half the squad were taken out.Taking command, the few remaining decided to turn and fight to the end and jumped back in.It wasn't long before Logan saw the remaining knights be taken out by numbers.He then froze when he saw what they were doing: bloody sacrifices to some person or being and it triggered something in him from what he remembered.When he woke up he was alone and under the rubble, bleeding and dying and that's when they found him.

Trying to determine what happened, Mercury's computer found something, "Oh my!"

"What is it Mercury?" Mars asked, wondering what startled her fellow scout.

"There is an overwhelming power residue in this area and from my readings, its Sir Logan's."

Everyone was silent for a few moments when Uranus stated that they should report back.Using the Sailor Teleport, they teleported back to the Moon Palace.

Elaine was waiting for her brother outside the Queen's chambers.After the scouts reported in, the Queen wanted to hear his report as well.She was very worried about him.His usual happy attitude was gone and replaced with a shell.Her thoughts were broken when Logan came out of her room with a solemn look."Brother, what's wrong?"

"Why wouldn't she accept it back?" he muttered.

"What?" Elaine didn't hear what he muttered.

"I'm sorry sis," he answered back so she could hear as he faced her.

"What for?You haven't done anything."She was really worried now.

"I know how much pride you had when you knew I was a knight, but I'm sorry I can't do it anymore."Tears were starting to break their damns, but Logan stood firm.

"What can't you do anymore, brother?I don't understand."

"I can't stand to fight anymore Elaine.I just can't do it.I tried to have the Queen remove my powers because I just quit the knights.But she wouldn't do it.I have to go now sis."Logan then broke away from his sister and left her in shock.She didn't see him again for several years.

--8 years later--

Elaine was at another ball, but this time it was an anniversary of the Silver Millennium.She was dressed in a light purple dress and was standing on the side.She gazed around and saw Princess Serenity dancing with Prince Edmyon.She then saw Sailor Uranus, dressed in a tux, dancing with Sailor Neptune.Pluto was near the Queen talking about something while the other scouts were talking with others and getting a dance from a gentleman that asked.She sighed, hoping that someone would take notice and not care about who she was but who the real person was.

As if answering her wish, she noticed a new person walk in and so did everyone else.He wasn't dressed in the fanciest outfit to date; in fact it was the opposite.The newcomer wore a simple white silk shirt with black pants tied at the ankles and black slippers.In his right hand was a metal staff that he walked around with and on his head he wore a large hat weaved from bamboo that came over his eyes.Over his right shoulder was a cloth that was rolled and tied at the other end.

While he seemed to be searching for someone or something, she noticed that he had a golden emblem of a mythical dragon on his back.People backed away from him as he walked around when he turned around and seemed to face her and started to walk her direction.As he walked over to her, Elaine noticed that the stranger actually glided over as his movements told of someone that knew martial arts, yet she didn't sense any magic coming from him.

"May I have this dance?" the stranger asked when he was close enough.So surprised that a total stranger would ask her and that she was actually asked, she didn't recognize the voice.Soon, they were the only ones on the dance floor since people seemed to back away from the total stranger and the Senshi of Destruction.Queen Serenity smiled at the two with Pluto knowingly.

When the music ended, the stranger turned to her again, "Thank you for this dance Princess Elaine."

Coming down from the high, "How do you know my name?I don't even know who you are."

"Everyone knows who Sailor Saturn is Princess.Sailor Saturn, the great healer who's healing only is second to the Queen."Elaine thought about that a moment and had to agree.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are stranger."

"Don't you recognize my voice, or my staff?"Elaine started thinking before some recognition started to come."I'll give you a hint Ella."Instant remembrance.

"LOGAN!" she yelled as the stranger took off the hat revealing the short hair and light blue eyes that she knew him by.Everyone gasped as they heard about the only knight that survived a brutal assault on the edges and then disappeared after resigning.He was never heard from until now.Elaine was so happy to see her brother after so long, she hit him, "You idiot!Do you know how worried Mother and Father were when I told them that you disappeared?Do you know how I felt?"

Logan just held his head down, "No, but all I can say is that I'm sorry.I needed to leave and I knew that you would stop me or follow me if I didn't leave then."Elaine listened to his apology then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside to the veranda.

"So what happened after you left?I tried to find you, but I couldn't find a trail." Elaine asked quietly.Inside the party was quick to get going again.

"For a while I was on Earth," Logan nodded to the planet in the sky, "healing.From there I left and trained under other healers as I came across them, including some on Saturn.It was during my time on Earth that I discovered what I did back then."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to calm my soul.The healer I met on Earth helped me face the evil that was plaguing me."Logan was silent for a few moments, "Sis, I did something that never happened to me before.I lost control.Queen Serenity doesn't give us that much power overall.But over time as we use the power and grow with it, it grows as well.So theoretically, a knight can have the power equal to that of the Senshi.Not as much as you, but at least as strong as Mercury or possibly Mars."Elaine gasped.She never truly understood the importance of the knights but this answers part of it.It creates a small army of Senshi and that alone will deter most enemies.

"You know me sis, I pick up on things ten times faster than normal thus I grew faster than the rest and never realized it.When I lost control, I unleashed that power and it consumed me.Friend or foe, I didn't recognize them.All I cared about was taking out as many of those bastards as I could, regardless of those that got in the way, and many people that could have been saved were taken out.To try to prevent from that ever happening again, I started to train as a healer and have been since then."Logan then caught a glimpse of someone walking back inside, apparently having overheard their entire conversation."I'll talk to you later sis.There are two more people that I need to talk to tonight."

During that night, Logan and Queen Serenity had a long talk, only Pluto having an idea of what they were talking about it but she didn't say anything.After that night, the Senshi found themselves being assigned a trainer: Logan Somerled, Knight of the Moon.Every day, Logan would improve the Senshi's abilities as far as combat or healing.Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus didn't quite agree with the new trainer and decided to 'let him know' about the situation.

It was a one sided battle, for Logan.The three Senshi were unable to touch him as Logan danced around them.They learned fast that he wouldn't allow them to do magical attacks as he disrupted the power-up as soon as they tried.Then to make it even worse, Logan's training as a healer meant that he could immobilize with a touch and soon, the three Senshi were unable to move any of their arms as Logan just smiled sweetly at them.After that experience their opinions changed and agreed to the training.

The real surprise came when Logan was teaching healing ideas; those interested though were Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto.He had everyone's attention when he performed a healing idea that was only talked about and never seen, by using his ki or chi to heal a small cut on his arm.Saturn thought this would be a great help for her instead of having to rely on her healing magic.As the training continued, the Senshi were able to put their training to use as peace continued on.

However, as all good things, they don't last forever.The alarm was too late as it struck, killing many in the first moments.More died as they tried to prepare themselves for battle, eventually knights and everyone that could fight started putting up a defense.But the blow had been dealt and it was only a matter of time until the defenders fell.

The knights were the first to be taken out, only a few were still standing as they stood with Logan protecting the Queen.Around them, the Senshi were taking hits as they tried to prevent the inevitable and slowly, Senshi started to fall.As the Senshi fell the knights and others attempted to take up where the other left off.

Saturn was injured, badly.She was one of the last to fall though, using the Silence Glaive to cut down the enemy at a distance and utilizing her new training to most effectiveness.She didn't know what happened to the other senshi or her brother and hoped that they were ok.She suddenly felt a large power-up and saw a dark ball of energy flying towards her.Unable to do anything to protect herself, she instinctively brought up her arms.

A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and she realized she wasn't dead.Looking up, she saw her brother, trying to block the attack with a magic shield.She could tell that he was tired and wounded; the blood over various areas and the amount of heavy breathing he was doing worried her.

Logan's shield flickered but held as he turned his head to her, "Sorry I couldn't protect you and the others more sister.Take care of yourself Elaine."Without warning, his shield was suddenly broken and his body was engulfed in magical fire, killing him instantly.

"NO!BROTHER!" Elaine yelled as she tried to get back up.Logan's burned body fell in front of her and she scooted up to his body, holding his charred body close ignoring the sickening smell as tears flowed freely.She was so distracted; she didn't see the second attack and fell on her brother's chest.Soon after, a silvery white light filled the area.

--Back in Juuban, normal time--

"NO!BROTHER!" Hotaru screamed as she sat upright in her bed crying.Suddenly, her room was flooded with light as Michuri and Haruka came in and held onto Hotaru lovingly as they tried to calm her down.By the door, Setsuna was very disturbed by what she heard.For what she remembered, Hotaru didn't have a brother.If she did, he wouldn't even be here since the Queen only sent the Sailor Senshi forward in time.She made a mental note to look more into the history of Saturn.

***Author's Note's***

Hey what do you think?A new story is out and another unfinished story has been started.I decided to try this out after reading "Lines of Destiny" and "First Knight."Both kick ass stories.I don't think mine will ever be as famous, but you never know.This is all at the moment, all 7 pages of it, and I need to go to bed.Other chapters of this and my other works are soon to follow.I know that I have the ages the same/similar to Lines of Destiny, but they were too good to not use for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Knight of the Moon: Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any right to be writing this except for writer's curiosity.I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or have any relation to the creators to possibly be able to do this.I can't be sued, because, well you won't get anything from a poor student.So please don't try, it will be considered a financial loss if you do.

Time period: Ranma - about year after manga's, Ranma and Akane are nearing graduation

Sailor Moon - before the Sailor SS, scouts not can go super as of yet.

Other notes: Italics represent thought and quotes are speech unless noted otherwise.

Knight of the Moon

Chapter 2

--Tendo Dojo--

"YAH!" Ranma woke up with a start.He checked himself over and silently sighed, seeing that he was ok except that he was sweating a bit._What was that?Akane's food has never done that before._He tried to recall the dream but only a few images and thoughts came through.

One was an image of a tall woman, who had long dark green hair and eyes.The second was another woman with long dark purple, closer to black, hair and lighter eyes.There was a third woman, she stood in tall in her full-length white dress and radiated incredible strength, compassion, and royalty.Each of the three memories came with a set of emotions that Ranma couldn't completely understand.A few he could, very easily.

All three had a deep amount of caring, but each one was different enough that Ranma could tell it wasn't the same thing.He was able to compare the feelings for Ucchan with the second image.The third image came with a deep sense of honor, similar to his own honor that he held for everyone.The last one worried Ranma a bit.The deep amount of caring that came with it was similar to his own feelings for a certain tomboy.He didn't understand why he had these feelings and yet he never met the person before.

Ranma then recalled the last memory and suddenly, he felt very cold.An enemy, of his he didn't know, surprised them during a festival.It was so sudden that they didn't know what happened until it was too late and by that time, the battle was already a one sided battle.Everyone continued to fight though, even though they knew what the result would be.Next thing he remembered was standing in front of an energy ball as some sort of shield blocked it.There were some words exchanged but he didn't understand them as the shield was destroyed and the energy hitting him.That was when he woke up, sweating.

Shaking the feeling off, Ranma got up and noticed the time was just after six in the morning._It's six and Pop hasn't woken yet?Good things Akane doesn't know what my dreams are or she would call me a pervert and make me flatter than the ground._He took a glance at the sleeping panda and decided he didn't want to deal with him this morning so Ranma left the room and headed downstairs.

As Ranma was passing the kitchen, heading for the dojo, he heard Kasumi preparing breakfast in the kitchen.It had been five days since he noticed Kasumi's minor expressions.He hasn't noticed them since but still suspected that there was something wrong with Kasumi.He suspected that she noticed and quickly started hiding them better.Thinking about Kasumi and his dreams, Ranma left for the dojo.Maybe a good workout would help clear his mind.

--Juuban, Ten'ou Residents--

Haruka and Michiru watched Hotaru walk away for school that morning in a depressed mood.Silently they hoped for the best at school since she would probably be susceptible to being picked on than normal.They didn't get to ask her about what her dream was about since she fell asleep again shortly after calming her down and this morning, she didn't want to talk about it.She did say that she would say something at the meeting later today.

When Hotaru was gone, they too gathered their things and left for school.As Haruka drove, Michiru was a little worried about everything that has happened since yesterday.First a new monster shows up and had the ability to nearly defeat them by itself and now her and Haruka's adopted daughter, Hotaru having a disturbing nightmare that causes her to scream out for her brother."Do you think it's possible?"

"What's possible?" Haruka asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Is it possible that she might have had a brother back then?"

Haruka was silent as she maneuvered around a slow driver."I don't know.I don't remember too much from then."Haruka pulled into the school and the two got out and walked to their classes."Who knows, maybe an answer will drop out of the sky.You know how crazy this place gets."

Michiru snickered, "Don't think that's possible.We only get yoma and new enemies creating newer and more powerful yoma around here.Nerima is the crazy place that has people dropping out of the sky, their own personal toxic waste dump, etc.I think we don't need anything more to deal with."Haruka nodded in agreement as they separated for their classes.

--Nerima--

The Tendo Dojo was beginning to come alive as people started to wake up from their deep slumbers and begin their regular routines.Akane was up and jogging, Soun was half asleep with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, Nabiki was hitting the snooze button with a small hammer, and Genma, now human, was looking for his son for their morning spar.

When Genma looked in the Dojo, he was surprised to see his son sitting in a meditative pose, his eyes closed with his back to the door.He then started to sneak up on his son to teach him a lesson about letting his defenses down.Just as he was about to deliver the strike Genma saw his son's image blur for a moment and then he registered that his legs had been kicked out from under him.Hitting the floor, Genma rolled to the side, expecting another attack and took a stance, but saw that his son was still sitting on the floor.Before he could reprimand his son for not advancing, Ranma spoke up, "I'm not sparing with you this morning Pop.I felt you coming in before you even opened the door."

"Show some respect for your father boy!A martial artist should sacrifice everything for the art, unless you are too much of a girl to fight me today.Oh, how embarrassing.My own son is too much of a girl to practice with his own father," Genma cried.

Kasumi's call of breakfast interrupted the Genma's charade.Ranma silently got up and started to walk to the door not acknowledging his father.Just as he was about to pass him, Ranma turned and faced his father as he tried to cry in embarrassment."Guess what old man, that trick hasn't worked on me since you used it after I was cursed for the first time.Be a man and stop acting like a spoiled baby."Then with a casual touch to Genma's shoulder, Ranma walked out.

Genma was infuriated.Not only does his own son refuse to spar with him, he insults his own acting skills.On top of that, he acts like he wasn't even in the room.Genma then turned to exit the dojo and get the jump on his son for his insubordination when he found out he couldn't move.He grunted and heaved as he tried to move his legs and growled in frustration when he couldn't move any of his joints."NGGGHHHH!" Genma tried screaming then found that his mouth was also frozen shut.Finally something clicked._When did he learn shiatsu?_Genma, for the first time in his life and having plenty of time it seemed, used his head and tried to think how this developed.

Ranma walked to the dining table and sat in his usual spot.Nabiki more awake than before was drinking her coffee and Soun was reading his paper.Akane then came down the steps dressed for school.When she spotted Ranma at the table, dressed in his white sleeveless Chinese shirt and black pants, she made no intention to acknowledge him.Ranma noticed and was beginning to get tired of this attitude."Where's your father Ranma?" Kasumi asked happily as she brought out the food.

"Don't worry about him Kasumi.He will be late to breakfast this morning.He has a lot on his mind at the moment and doesn't need to be bothered."

"Ok," Kasumi smiled.Ranma didn't notice what he saw last night."Help yourself everyone."Nabiki perked up considerably and warily watched Ranma as she ate.Something was up and she could tell.There was no way on earth, unless it was easy money that could stop Genma from coming to the table and getting his belly full.

"So Ranma, you decide on a college yet?Akane is going to be going to Tokyo University," Nabiki said nonchalantly.She wasn't even bothered by her younger sisters glare.

Before Ranma could say anything, Soun spoke up with pride, "Why he'll be attending Tokyo University as well so he can be with his fiancée.Three people sighed at the table, unnoticed from the other two at the table and each other.

"Dad!I don't need him with me at college.I can take care of myself." Akane yelled, not caring that it was right in Ranma's ear.Ranma didn't say anything as he continued to eat.

Soun then turned on the water works, "I'm only thinking of my girls well being.Her fiancée should be there to protect her all the time."

"I don't need his protection Dad.I'm a martial artist too."

While this was going on, Ranma caught the slight change in Kasumi's attitude as Father and Daughter argued back and forth._What is it?Is she tired of all this fighting as well?_Unfortunately, he was looking at her too long and didn't notice that the fighting had stopped.

"You PERVERT!Stop staring at my sister."**WHAMWHAMWHAM!**Akane screamed as she pulled out her mallet and made Ranma as level as the ground he was sitting on.She turned around and left for the door, leaving Ranma as she muttered, "Jerk."

Kasumi stared at Ranma as she watched him peal himself off the floor.She was so surprised and distracted that she missed her father leave to go find Genma for a game of shogi and Nabiki leaving for school.When Ranma got up, he stared at her as if asking, "What's wrong?"She quickly hid her face from him as she started collecting the dishes.

Sighing, Ranma also got up and grabbed his stuff for school and ran out the door so he wouldn't be late.As he left, he thought back to what might cause him to be late and got a little angry with Akane._That's one, Akane.I'm tired of being beat up for no reason._Ranma was a little shocked that he thought that, but as he thought it out, he figured that was his feelings.The two haven't been able to set aside any of their differences.Even after the disastrous wedding, things have only gotten worse._Maybe it's time for a change._Ranma then picked up the tempo as he neared the school.He needed to talk with his guidance counselor about college this morning.

Ranma was sitting with Akane during lunch, quietly eating.Both weren't saying anything to each other.Everyone at Furinken was a little worried.They knew that Ranma and Akane liked each other but they just wouldn't admit it.Of course there were some that thought that this could be the sign of an impending break up and that would mean that Ranma and Akane would be free to see anyone they choose.Two girls saw this and leaped at the opportunity.

"Hi Ranchan.I made some okonomiyaki for you sugar.Eat up."

"Nihao Airen.Shampoo make too good ramen for Ranma.After you eat, take Shampoo on date?"The two chefs then noticed each other."Ayia, what spatula girl doing here."

"I made some lunch for Ranchan.He doesn't need your potion-laced ramen.And besides, I'm his cute fiancée."She made her point by latching onto Ranma's right arm, stopping him from eating.

"What you talk about?Shampoo use no potion.Let go of Airen so he take Shampoo on date."Not to be out done, Shampoo then grabbed Ranma's other arm.

Ranma had enough.True, he hadn't said anything to stop them from chasing him, but he couldn't because there wasn't a way out of it without destroying anyone's honor.Ranma knew that if he didn't do something though something was going to happen, "Shampoo, Ucchan, let go of me."Ranma started struggling to get free but ended up causing a small pile with him included.

"RANMA!" Akane fumed, mallet at the ready as a small red aura surrounded her._Uh-oh!_"How dare you play around with Ukyo and Shampoo like that right in front of me?RANMA NO BAKA!"Ranma was then sailing via Mallet Airlines again as he disappeared into the sky.She then turned her nose and walked back into the school.

Ranma silently pulled herself out of the pond that was in some park.Shaking the water out of his hair, Ranma looked around to see if he might recognize the area from all his frequent hammer miles.Not recognizing the area, Ranma started walking for the parks exit, ignoring the stares of the people that saw him fall into the pond and come out a girl._That's two._Before exiting the park, Ranma took a quick moment to dry her clothes as best she could while they were still on.

As Ranma was walking down the street trying to figure his way home, he was going over in his head his dilemma with Akane, Ucchan, and Shampoo._Why do they always have to fight over me?I don't mind the attention but this is getting ridiculous.I need to end it all, but I can't destroy their honor as well, especially the Tendo's.They had provided me my first home and I need to make up for it.What am I going to do?_

Ranma's thought process was then immediately interrupted as he walked into someone and knocked him down."Oof!"Ranma then snapped back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry sir.I wasn't looking out where I was going I…" Ranma stopped as he then recognized whom he bumped into.

"That's ok, I wasn't paying too much attention myself…" The man looked up into the face of the person that he bumped into and was just as surprised to have run into him as well."Ranma, what are you doing here in Juuban?"

"What am I doing here?What are you doing her, Dr. Tofu?"

"Well, I think you have a very strong resistance to damage now," Dr. Tofu said as he did a quick examination of Ranma, who was now male again.During the examination, Dr. Tofu told his story in how he had left Nerima to put his patients at lower risk of injury when a certain person dropped in.As he traveled, he searched for a cure to his "problem" but had come up empty.He was here now with another practice set up as he visited his old professors for help.

"I don't see any damage from the mallet that sent you this way.What happened?"Dr. Tofu then indicated a chair next to his desk as he grabbed a pot of tea and cups.

Ranma accepted the cup of tea and took a sip, "The same thing that has been happening the past few years doc.I don't seem to understand her anymore.We are still fighting even a year after the wedding disaster.But I can't really do anything due to reasons of honor."

Dr. Tofu nodded his head in understanding."How do you feel about the Tendo's Ranma?"

"Well, I care for them.I care for Akane greatly, it might have been love at one point but it's gone now.I still care for her though.Nabiki, I'm not too sure.I do worry about her because of what she does, but she also keeps the roof above our heads, so I usually let her take photos of me to sell.Kasumi," Ranma didn't notice the doctor's glasses fog up "is like the mother I never had until I finally met my mother in person without my curse.Then there is…" Ranma finally started noticing Dr. Tofu._Crap!_Dr. Tofu's glasses were completely fogged up and was now putting sugar cubes and pouring tea into a potted plant and was beginning to "drink" from the potted plant.

Just as Dr. Tofu was about to take the big gulp, a point on Dr. Tofu's body lit up inside Ranma's mind.As soon as it appeared, Ranma was compelled to touch it.Quickly, he moved over to Dr. Tofu's side and made to press the point on his body.Almost on autopilot, Ranma touched the spot with precise ease and a delicate touch.As soon as he touched the spot, Dr. Tofu's glasses cleared up.

"What am I doing with a potted plant?" Dr. Tofu scrambled the plant away from his open mouth, as he was about to pour the plant into his awaiting mouth.Finally composing himself, Ranma took a seat in front of Dr. Tofu and patiently waited."What happened there?"

"Uh, I don't know how to put this, but you seemed to really space out at the mention of Kasumi."

Dr. Tofu nodded his head when he noticed something.He was acting normal even though Ranma said her name."Kasumi," he said quietly.Ranma just watched him."Kasumi," said louder."I'm cured!"Dr. Tofu then grabbed Betty and started to do a little dance with his skeleton.

A small sweat drop appeared as Ranma resigned himself as he watched Dr. Tofu dance around with his skeleton._Well, at least he can't possibly hurt anyone when Kasumi is around.But, I wonder…_"Hey Doc?DOC!" Ranma yelled.

"Hugh?Oh I'm sorry Ranma.I just got lost in the moment.Ha ha ha ha."Dr. Tofu, embarrassed at his antics scratched his neck at the base of his ponytail."Oh, did you want something Ranma?"

"Doc, you ever think of going back to see her?" Ranma asked meekly.

Dr. Tofu went silent for a moment and turned to look outside the window."I ask myself that question every day Ranma and I guess I'm not too sure how she feels about me now.I wonder if she has forgotten or found someone else or…What's so funny Ranma?"

Ranma had fallen out of his chair, laughing."Forgotten?Found someone else?Come on Doc.You know she doesn't get out too much because of her responsibilities at home.She only really left for groceries or to visit you.In fact, I'm just guessing here, but I think she misses you."

"But you said she has her duty at home.I don't think I could get her to leave if she still has to worry about that."

"Nabiki is already at college and soon, Akane and I will also be gone.The only people left is Pop and Mr. Tendo.Heck, Mom is probably planning on dragging Dad home once I leave for college.I think she would be more than willing to take a night off regularly or even a day to spend time with you."Ranma gauged Dr. Tofu's facial expression and could tell he was winning him over._Now to make the sale._"In fact, she will be free next weekend since Mom is visiting.If you want, you could meet her somewhere between here and home."Dr. Tofu's face lit up as an idea formed._Sold!_

Dr. Tofu looked at his patient and friend with a new eye.Gone was the obnoxious, insensitive, chronic-foot-in-mouth boy and stood in his place a caring, sensitive, random-foot-in-mouth young man."Deal!" Dr. Tofu took Ranma's hand and gave it a firm shake while a smile plastered both of their faces and began to make preparations for the meeting.

After making necessary plans for the date, Dr. Tofu decided to come forward with what has been bothering him, "So tell me, who are you.You're not the Ranma I remember leaving in Nerima."

Ranma sighed loudly as he quietly thought about the question, "Tell you what Doc, I don't know.After all the beatings, toxic food, fiancée feud's, kidnappings, fighting, arguing, etc.I've gotten tired of it all.Even the fighting, oh I'll still fight to help or protect someone, that's what a martial artist is supposed to do, but I suddenly have an urge to change gears on my life."

"How so," Both were seated again sipping their tea.Dr. Tofu was listening raptly, hearing the desperation in the voice.

Ranma looked around, expecting someone to be listening on them before answering, "I thinking of being a healer."**SPPFFF!**

"What?Healing?Are you sure, I mean, what about teaching martial arts at the dojo?"Dr. Tofu then noticed that he wasn't talking to a man but a woman, "Oops, sorry Ranma."

"Don't worry about it," Ranma quickly wiped herself off with a towel that Dr. Tofu handed him."Yeah I'm serious Doc.I still love to practice martial arts and I enjoy teaching but I want to try something different."Ranma suddenly looked very seriously at Dr. Tofu, "Doc, you're the first one that I'm about to tell a secret of mine.You are the only one that I can seem to trust that won't bring my honor into it.I've grown tired of the fighting, all of it.I'm going into healing for myself and it's something that I'm interested in."

Dr. Tofu just stared at Ranma as he explained before shaking his head clear._What he said makes sense I guess.He isn't giving up the art, just reapplying the skills._"Okay Ranma, I can accept that.What about your folks and the Tendo's?"

"They don't know yet since I haven't decided where I should go.I talked with my counselor and asked her and… Crap!"Ranma took a quick look the time and realized if he left he would just make it for the last period."Uh, can I use your phone Dr. Tofu?I was supposed to meet my counselor after school and knowing my luck, something will happen and I'll be delayed."

Dr. Tofu nodded as Ranma got up and made his phone call.While Ranma was on the phone, Dr. Tofu did some thinking about what Ranma told him._Hmm.I might be able to help Ranma a little if he doesn't mind.In fact, I know that a few of my colleges might be interested in having him as an apprentice._Dr. Tofu's thoughts were interrupted with Ranma's return.

"Thanks Doc.I'll be able to meet my counselor tomorrow morning instead.My counselor has found some schools for me to think about."Ranma took his seat again and silently stared at his hands."I haven't told anyone else this since I wouldn't be left alone for a minute.Pop and Mr. Tendo would be constantly hounding me about having to join the schools and/or having to stay with my "fiancée."I'm going to be telling them soon.Probably shortly after I decided where I'm going."

Dr. Tofu's expression turned serious for a moment, "Ranma, I can tell that you are serious about doing this.You've grown up and I'm proud to see that.There are a lot of things that you need to think about still, but I might be able to help you with some of it, like where to go."Ranma became very interested in what Dr. Tofu was saying."You might want to ask your counselor about Mizuharo University here.It has a good medical school and I have some connections with the school and if you have the grades, I think you can get in.If your also interested, I might introduce you to some friends who practice the old forms of healing like acupuncture, and herbalism.What do you think?"

Ranma just stared in surprise.This wasn't something he was expecting but he wasn't about to turn it down, "Gee, I mean.Thanks Doc.I wasn't expecting this at all.I'll let you know tomorrow.I'll give you a call after school."Ranma then noticed the time and decided that he better head back before people start questioning why he was gone so long."Thanks for the tea and help Doc, but I need to leave before people get curious to where I am."

"No problem.Here's my number and let me know as soon as you do."Dr. Tofu said as he walked with Ranma to the door.

"I will."Ranma then started running down the street towards the station for a quicker way home.Ranma stopped and turned a few feet from the steps and said, "Don't forget about next weekend," and then turned and disappeared.Dr. Tofu smiled at the happy thoughts that he was having about next weekend as he went back inside.

Hotaru was scared as backed up against the wall, stopping her retreat.The most powerful senshi with the ability to destroy planets was being harassed by a group of boys.She could pull her transformation pen out and transform, but that wouldn't help the situation.Besides people would know whom Sailor Saturn was.No, she would just have to survive like she always had.

"Where are you going to go freak?You have nowhere else to run.Everyone knows about you and we all think the same thing, you are a freak and don't belong here," the leader of the group taunted.

"Yeah!" other boys in the group yelled.

"You're a nerd, a teachers pet, and you a weakling.The simple fact that you can barely run in gym and do other sports without tiring even with your "ability" means that you are a serious freak."

"Yeah!"

The kid was about to say something else when felt a tapping on his shoulder, "What do you want."As he turned around expecting to see a face, instead he saw a chest with the arms crossed in front.Looking up, he found himself on the receiving end of the coldest stare that he had ever seen.Everyone else in the group turned to see what stopped their friend and could only be a little afraid at the older boy standing behind them with a very mad expression.

Hotaru looked up and saw her tormentors visibly shaken as the older boy towered over them with a very angry look.She was glad that he was glaring at the boys instead of her with that look.Something was bothering her though.Something about the older boys eyes that reminded her of someone that she knew.She shook her head to clear it as the boy began talking.

"What do you think you're doing?Do you like picking on girls for fun?" the man said.When the boy didn't answer, and it seemed that he wouldn't for a while, the man bent down to a couple inches from his face, "I would suggest that you apologize to the young girl right now before your folks find out that their proud son is nothing but a school bully."That got a reaction.

"U-U-Um, I-I-I'm s-sorry.BYE!" the older boy exclaimed as he got his voice came back before turning and running away as fast as his legs could take him.Seeing their leader run, the group lost their confidence and ran immediately when the older boy glared at each of them.

Hotaru stared in surprise as the boy that was harassing her, turned around and apologized to her.It might not have been sincere and been under duress, but it was still an apology.She smiled when he turned tail and ran as fast as he could with his group behind him.Her smile faltered as she turned and saw the older boy looking at her with an inquisitive look and found the ground interesting to look at.

"You ok miss…"

"Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe."Looking up, she felt her nervous as the boy looked at her with a caring expression, something that she only really got from her teachers and fellow Sailor Senshi."Yeah, I'm ok.Thank you sir." Hotaru bowed.

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma bowed back smiling."You don't have anything to fear from me.I won't hurt you.Why were those boys teasing you like that any way?"Ranma had gotten turned around trying to follow the Dr. Tofu's verbal directions to the train station and was trying to find his way there when he heard a commotion coming from the side.Following the voices, he found a group of boys teasing a girl and decided to put a stop to it.

Hotaru fell silent.She wanted to answer Ranma's question, but feared what his reaction would be and didn't want to damage anything that might have been started already.She sighed in resignation as she decided not to lie and looked him over for something and found it, a small scratch on his arm.She reached out and touched the wound and invoked her healing ability.

Ranma waited patiently for Hotaru to respond when she reached out and touched his arm and noticed it was a scratch from falling in the lake.Before he could say anything, he noticed a glow form over her hand and the wound close up and disappear.Ranma looked at where the wound was with surprise.It wasn't ki that he felt, but something different and familiar somehow."You did that?"

Nodding her head, Hotaru waited for the inevitable bantering about being a freak from Ranma.Her head snapped up when Ranma suddenly started laughing.Taking the laughing the wrong way, Hotaru's eyes started watering.Just as she turned to run, the boy's hand was on her shoulder."What do you want?You want to keep laughing in my face.Just leave me alone."

Ranma immediately regretted laughing out loud in front of her when he noticed that she was beginning to cry.Collecting himself, he stopped her before she took off running, hoping that he could explain himself."Hotaru-chan, I'm sorry for laughing.Let me explain, please."

Hotaru reluctantly turned and faced Ranma.It was the sincerity she heard in his voice that convinced her.She washed her eyes as Ranma squatted to her level, as he looked apologetic to her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by laughing, but I couldn't help myself.You're ability has to be one of the greatest abilities I've ever seen Hotaru-chan.I laughed because I felt that the bullies were the dumbest group of baka's that ever lived if they think your ability to heal with a touch is bad.Heck, I could have used you and your ability a couple years ago in a couple of my fights."

Hotaru listened to Ranma's explanation and another set of tears started, tears of joy.There was someone else who didn't think of her as a freak.Unable to contain herself, she grabbed Ranma in a death grip as she cried in his shoulder. 

Caught by surprise from Hotaru's hug and crying, Ranma did the only thing that he could think of, he hugged back.Almost naturally, he also started to try to calm her down by rubbing her back and saying soothing words.He didn't mind when she started to cry harder on his shoulder and just continued comforting her.He was grateful that they were out of the view of the public since he didn't want to be causing a scene.

Calmed down, Hotaru pushed herself away from the comfortable hold that Ranma had her in.Ranma looked at her puffy face and just smiled as she tried to compose herself, "Feeling better Hotaru-chan?"

"Y-Yes.I'm sorry; it's just that there aren't many people that will accept my ability so easily.You're the first one out my group of friends to be like that."

"Hotaru-chan, It's ok.I know what it's like to be different and not have many people you can call friends."Seeing her looking more normal, "Now, can you help me find the train station?" Ranma smirked as he scratched the back of his head."I'm new in this town and got turned around."

She snickered at Ranma's silly look as he tried to simply say he was lost, "Sure Ranma-san.You weren't that far away, it's only a couple blocks from here."Hotaru reached up and took Ranma's hand and started to lead him towards the train station.

A couple blocks away, another group of four girls were talking amongst themselves as they walked on the sidewalk."Hey," a girl with long blond hair, interrupting the current conversation, "Who's that with Hotaru?"

"Hmm?I don't know, Minako.I haven't seen him before," a girl with short, bluish black hair stated.

"He looks like my old sempai," the tallest girl of the group said.

"Makoto, you always say that when you see a cute guy," Minako bantered.

"Um, guys, where is Hotaru leading him anyway?" the girl with blonde hair done up in two balls on her head with tails dropping from them.

"I don't know, lets go find out," Makoto said with hearts in her eyes.A sudden beeping destroyed her dream state as they began to move towards Hotaru and the stranger.

"What's wrong Ami?"

Ami, the girl with the short, bluish black hair, was opening up something that looked like a large compact."It's another yuoma," was all she was able to say as a small swirling portal opened up and dropped a humanoid like creature out of it.

It was less than six feet tall with black pants and shoes and a blood red shirt.In its right hand was a simple looking box that the creature pointed it at a group of people that were sitting at a street side café.Suddenly a strange light appeared out of it and started to hit the people.As soon as the light hit them they began to fall to the ground.Sensing their cue, the four girls disappeared into an ally.Shortly, four flashes of light appeared from the alley but no one took notice as they were trying to run from the yuoma.

Ranma and Hotaru were about a block away from the train station when the yuoma appeared."Why me?Why does this sort of stuff always happen to me?" Ranma cursed under his breath as he felt the evil radiating from the monster.Making a quick decision as he watched the yuoma attack people, Ranma scooped up Hotaru in his arms and jumped back over the building they just passed and walked to an alley entrance, "Stay here Hotaru.I need to deal with this thing before too many people are hurt."Ranma then jumped up to the roof.

"Wait!" too late.In the alley, another flash of light could be seen if people were paying attention.Soon, Sailor Saturn was standing with her friends on a roof overlooking the yuoma as it stole energy from the people.Hotaru took a quick glance over the area looking for Ranma and hoped he was ok.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon called out, causing the yuoma to stop and look up."A PUBLIC CAFÉ IS FOR MEETING NEW AND OLD FRIENDS, NOT FOR…""HEY UGLY!" a voice interrupted Sailor Moon's speech.The yuoma and the Sailor Senshi all turned and found the boy that was walking with Hotaru earlier crouched on the roof, several houses over.The monster instinctively pointed to himself.

Ranma crouched on the roof looked over the monster.It wasn't anything special like he fought back in Nerima and deemed it quite dull.Especially with that bald head of his, "YEAH YOU BALDY! YOU GOING TO STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GO HOME OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO STOP YOU MYSELF?"Ranma smirked as the yuoma but the box in a small pouch on his side and gestured for Ranma to come forward."I ACCEPT."Ranma then simply rolled off the roof and lightly landed on his feet and started calmly walking towards the yuoma.

"How dare he!" Sailor Moon fussed."He stole our entrance."

"We better get in there and save the guy before he gets in trouble," Sailor Jupiter stated.

"Guys, I just took a reading and that is one of the same type of new yuoma we fought recently.Sailor Saturn, are the Outers coming?We are going to need them," Sailor Mercury directed to the smallest of the group, Sailor Saturn.

"Right after I transformed.They should be here in a couple minutes.We better stop Ranma before he gets hurt," Sailor Saturn said turning to jump down and help the man that had helped her earlier.

"Too late guys, the fight has started," Sailor Venus was about to jump down when she saw that the man was having no trouble fighting the yuoma."What is going on?"

Ranma was having the time of his life.He rarely got a chance to fight like this ever since he surpassed his father in skill several years ago.The only challenge he got was from Ryoga whenever he decided to appear from his lost wandering.The yuoma was actually matching him speed for speed.Ranma then decided to continue testing the defense as he jumped into the air, challenging the yuoma to meet him in the air; he wasn't disappointed.

As soon as the yuoma jumped up to fight Ranma in the air, the yuoma was in for a rude surprise as the enemy suddenly was beating it.A mere human, was defeating it.Seeing that it was about to land, it made a note not to fight it in the air again and went into a vicious punch combo trying to get past the humans defense.

Ranma smiled as he saw the attack and called his own, "KACHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN!"Ranma's fist's blurred and started to pummel the yuoma beyond belief as hundred of punches made contact.When the attack ended, Ranma put a twist into the end and kicked the yuoma into the air.

Caught by surprise at the speed of the human, the yuoma was helpless as it was pummeled.Suddenly it found itself kicked into the air and kicked and punched as the human met it in the air and executed its unbelievable agility in the air.

Ranma was having so much fun that he nearly missed hearing the sound of the train arriving to the station.Deciding to end this so he didn't have to wait for the next train, Ranma used his leverage to kick the yuoma higher into the air and propelled himself to the ground.Twisting around, Ranma landed on his feet and looked up at the now descending yuoma.Finding his center, Ranma focused himself for one of his basic attacks.

The falling yuoma tried to determine what happened as it felt itself falling from the air.A mere human had defeated it after a few minutes of simple combat.Deciding to report the information back, the yuoma silently closed its eyes as it made a mental connection with its master and relayed what happened.That was the last thing it did as a ball of golden ki smashed into it and disintegrating it.

The scouts gaped in shock as the saw a man beat the living daylights out of it without breaking a sweat.Then he destroyed it with that blast thing of his."Who is this guy?" was the common thought shared between them all.They were brought back to present as the boy turned to them.

"Hey, Sailor Senshi, can you look for a little girl with dark purple hair and light purple eyes that goes by the name Hotaru Tomoe and tell her that Ranma sends his thanks for the help."Ranma then jumped over the next building and roof hopped to the train station.Leaving a shocked Senshi on the roof, unsure what they should do.Soon, they all turned to Sailor Saturn.Sailor Saturn caught the look given by her friends and new that she would have to do some explaining.

In another dimension, a man and woman conversed with the information that was just mentally projected to them by their creation.A smile crossed both their lips at the implications that this could mean for them; a quest for revenge finally over and final defeat complete.Laughing as they left the main room, they left their capes on the chair in the room.It was white with gold trim and a golden crest with a sword intersecting a crown and the symbol of Serenity just above the base of the sword.

***Author's Note***

I know this is a little shorter than what I usually do, but I needed to end this.More will be coming as well as revisions as I finalize the timetable for this story.For those who are wondering, "Is this going to be as long as "Lines of Destiny"?"All I can say is that I am not planning it to be.For a couple reasons, one of those chapters is like 4 of mine. And I might only be going up to chapter 15.So don't worry.Keep watch for updates or if you want, email with your desire to join my mailing list.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight of the Moon: Chapter 3

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any right to be writing this except for writer's curiosity.I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or have any relation to the creators to possibly be able to do this.I can't be sued, because, well you won't get anything from a poor student.So please don't try, it will be considered a financial loss if you do.

Time period: Ranma - about year after manga's, Ranma and Akane are nearing graduation

Sailor Moon - before the Sailor SS, scouts not can go super as of yet.

Other notes: Italics represent thought and quotes are speech unless noted otherwise.

Knight of the Moon 

Chapter 3

Rei Hino was kneeling in front of a large fire with her eyes closed in a meditative position dressed in her usual priestess garb.Suddenly, her eyes opened, "Oh great fire.Please give me insight on who the Sailor Senshi are fighting against and how we might be able to defeat them."Rei continued to gaze into the fire for several minutes, waiting for the images to come.

Slowly, an image started to form.It was a strange design with a sword intersecting a royal crown.The sword itself was rather plain looking, with no distinguishable characteristics.What really confused her though, was something that she did recognize that was placed on top of the hilt of the sword, the sign of Serenity.Before she could think much more about it, the image duplicated itself.The two images floated apart and stopped, as they became part of a white cape.

Slowly the two images faded as another image formed, it was another that she recognized very well as it belonged to the newest member of their team, Sailor Saturn.Just as she thought it was over the Symbol of Saturn began morphing itself.Rei nearly lost her control when she recognized the image was becoming another of the last image.When it was finished, everything slowly disappeared, leaving her gazing into the flames with more questions than answers.Shaking her head, Rei stood and began to get things ready for the meeting today.

Sailor Pluto carefully watched the fight near the train station.Seeing the boy dispatch the monster so easily made her cautious.She was already blocked from viewing the future by her future self for the time being, so she tried to sense the boys affect on time itself.She discovered that the boy could the considered the avatar of chaos himself.

The number of timelines that were attached to boy made the Senshi of Time extremely uneasy; especially when she noticed that he apparently had ties to each of the Senshi, including herself.She knew the boy could very easily lead to the destruction of Crystal Tokyo.But she could not remove him from the timeline since that could have repercussions in the future that also could stop Crystal Tokyo."ARGH!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she grabbed her head in frustration; she could feel a major migraine approaching.

Getting her headache under control, Pluto decided to look into the past to see what gave him the ability to destroy a yuoma so easily.Luckily, her future self didn't block her from viewing the past.Grabbing some popcorn, she sat down and began watching the boys past from the very beginning when he was a young baby.

Shortly after watching, she almost threw up the popcorn as she watched the boy's father continuously toss the 5 year old into a pit of starving cats, then pulling out a mauled and bloodied child that was unconscious from all the pain.The same thing happened each time the boy came out and each time he went in, he cried for his father who ignored him and his mother who had no idea what her husband was doing to their only child.

Pluto saw everything after that, everything.From the curses to fiancées claiming him without his opinion to hiding from his own mother because of a five year olds promise to his mother to be a man among men when he thought he was finger painting.She saw all the challengers that had come looking for Ranma because of his father and others coming to claim his fiancée's for one reason or another.When she was finally done, she had deep respect for this boy._No, boy isn't right.He has grown up through all the trouble and has persevered and is trying to make his own decisions in his life.The boy has grown up to be a man._A small tear trickled down her face as she watched the young man walk home, knowing the trouble that he was going to get._He reminds me of Logan in the earlier years._

At the Hikawa shrine, 8 girls were gathered together as friends and as fellow Senshi.There would be nine gathering, but she usually appeared unannounced.As Senshi, they gathered here to talk about very serious subjects.They would usually talk about enemy movements, tactics, and how to defeat the enemies.They are very proper at their meetings, always conducted in a proper manner to most efficiently use their time there. 

"OOOOHHHH!This is so cool!You never told me you had this issue Rei!" Usagi screamed with delight as she shoved a cookie in her mouth and plopped on a pile of cushions and started reading a new manga that Usagi just discovered that Rei had.As you can tell, the meetings are always used efficiently.

"Because I knew you would take it and try to read it without my permission, meatball head," Rei stated flatly.While everyone was dressed in their school clothes, Rei was dressed in her priestess robes.The rest of the Senshi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were sitting on various cushions and watching another battle between Rei and Usagi start to break out.Artemis and Luna were talking with Ami about the new enemy.

"Come on Rei.You have to share this stuff!I can't get stuff like this because I'm always poor.And don't call me meatball head!" Usagi bantered back.

Rei made a lunge at her manga, trying to get it back from Usagi who just kept moving it out of the way at the last minute."You might be able to get more of them if you didn't spend all your money on all the ice cream and candy you buy."

Just as Usagi was about to retort, a cough interrupted them.Both looked at Ami who had her fist covering her mouth.Ami took a brief glance over the group and noted again that Setsuna wasn't going to be joining them, "We really should start the meeting.There are some important things that we need to talk about.Especially with this latest attack."

"I'll say we have something important to talk about," Minako stated.Just as quickly, she turned her complete attention on Hotaru who was sitting next to Michiru and Haruka who were sharing a cushion."Come on Hotaru, you were quiet during the walk over here, now please tell us who was that hunk of a man that you were walking with just before the yuoma attack?"

"Yeah Hotaru, no secrets now!" Makoto exclaimed.During the walk over to the shrine, she and Minako drilled the younger girl for info on the boy she was with.They were disappointed that she would only give his name and believed that she really knew more.

"All I know is his name is Ranma Saotome.I really don't know anything else," Hotaru told her dense friends."It would be also safe to assume that he wasn't from Juuban since he didn't know where the train station was."

"Who was this Ranma, Hotaru?How did you meet him?" Haruka asked her charge.

"He helped me with some bullies after school," Hotaru mentally groaned to herself as soon as she blurted out the answer.She knew exactly what was coming next.

"Again!Hotaru, we told you before that if you were having problems at school that you would tell us and let us take care of it," Haruka stated.She heard the stories before and was ready to take numbers.

Hotaru stared back at her guardian, "I know your meaning of 'take care of' Haruka, take numbers and beat heads senseless.They backed down a little after Michiru talked to the principle but he can't do anything if they are off school grounds."Haruka had the decency to look ashamed at Hotaru's remark, she pinned the definition right on the nail."Besides, after what Ranma did I don't think they will be bothering me at all next week or for a while after."By this time, the rest of the Senshi were paying attention.This was one of the few times that Hotaru talked back like this.

"So what did this Ranma do to them?" Michiru asked, interrupting Haruka's question."I'm assuming he didn't hit them."

"Well, Ranma walked up behind them and stared at them angrily.He said a few words; they apologized and ran off faster than Usagi does when running to school."

"Wait a minute," Rei interrupted.She hadn't heard much about the fight except that a hunk of a man, by Minako and Makoto's description, easily defeated a yuoma that was very similar to what they fought the day before."Am I guessing right that this Ranma that you are talking about is the same 'hunk' that defeated the yuoma?"She received a nod from the five that were there."How did he do that?"

"With the 13 years of martial arts training and over twice that amount in skill," a new voice interrupted.Everyone turned their heads to the new voice and found Setsuna dressed in casual slacks and blouse walk through the door, closing it behind her."The yuoma he also faced also wasn't as powerful as the one before, but he could have defeated with just as much ease as he did with this one," Setsuna said matter-of-factly as she sat next to Hotaru.

"What?" everyone said at once.Hotaru just looked at her with amazement.

"The boy himself is so intertwined with time that a small change could seriously harm the time line.I haven't tried to do anything since my future self is blocking my views of the future now for some reason and she is not telling me why yet.So I looked in his past."

"What did you see," Hotaru asked.

"The boy Ranma has gone through more difficulties than we have in one year than we have in four.The boy has walked through hell and back because of his training and his father.To say the least, what you saw was only a portion of his full ability." Everyone was somber at that thought.They found it hard to believe what Setsuna was telling them, but she never lied and rarely was flat out with information like this.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt your interest with this Ranma, but we have a new enemy that we need to prepare for" Luna stated loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes," Ami said plainly as she typed a few commands on her Mercury computer."From the data I've gathered at yesterday's fight and today's, the yuoma are very maneuverable.Their speed and agility makes up for their less armor.Strength wise, they are twice as strong as those we've fought before."Ami paused to let what she said to sink in."But the strangest thing I've found so far was the energy signature I was receiving from the yuoma, it was both negaverse and silver millennium."

"What?That's has to be impossible to mix the negaverse and silver millennium energy," Usagi stated.

"It isn't that difficult, Usagi," Ami replied."Remember what Beryl did to Mamoru?That was a mix of silver millennium and negaverse."That immediately quieted Usagi.Ami then turned to Setsuna, "Could there be more people from the Silver Millennium that are still alive?"

"There aren't anymore from the Silver Millennium.The Queen only sent you girls, the cats, and Mamoru to the future."Even as she said it, Setsuna knew that there was something missing but chose to ignore it.

"I tried a fire reading earlier today to try to find out more about the enemy.The vision I received was very strange," Rei said.

"What was it Rei?" Artemis asked for everyone.

Rei calmly told everyone what she saw in the flames.Artemis, Luna, Setsuna, and Hotaru were the only ones that appeared to show recognition to it.Everyone listened but appeared to not know anything.When she was finished, Luna spoke up.

"Rei, did the symbol you saw that split, look like this," Luna then picked up a pencil in her teeth and began to draw a sword intersecting a crown with the symbol of Serenity resting on the sword hilt.

"Yeah, that's what I saw.But what does it mean?"

"Our memories are still a little flaky on details, but this is one of the few things that we can remember fairly clearly," Artemis answered."That particular symbol is the royal crest for the Moon's royal knights."

"Royal Knights?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, the knights were the best fighters in the solar system, next to you guys.Each planet had their own garrison of knights made up from the people of that planet.But the Moon's garrison consisted of the best from the entire solar system."

"But what did they do?I thought we were the ones to defend the system from invaders while the others guarded from internal threats," Michiru asked.

"That is true, but the Silver Millennium was anything but complete peace.We had our share of terrorists and people who wanted to destroy the peace.So the knights were created to take care of all the smaller problems and help you girls out with the larger ones.The solar system is too large for your girls to be everywhere at once.

"The planets knights took care of their own territories unless asked for help, which nearby planets would respond or the Moon would send help.But the main task for the Moon Knights was to the same job that you girls, including guarding the palace, but their numbers allowed them to be in more places at once and this allowed them to stop small problems before they turned into larger ones that you girls would have to take care of," Luna said.

"It seems that we have two of the knights from the moon still alive and they were somehow turned by the negaverse.But all the knights were killed during Beryl's assault on the moon," Artemis stated.

"There might be a third knight out there as well Artemis," Rei stated and began to tell everyone about the second part of her fire reading.

Everyone quietly thought about the meaning of what Rei said until Hotaru spoke up, "How many remember a Logan Somerled?"

Hotaru watched everyone's reaction but didn't see any recognition.She thought Setsuna recognized the name, but might have been something else."After the fight last night, something seemed familiar about the yuoma to me.It was the way it fought us."

"What do you mean by that Hotaru, dear," Michiru asked.

"The yuoma fought smart.It didn't allow us enough time to power up our attacks by using its speed to move in and disrupt our power up by attacking us.It used its agility to dodge the attacks when we did get them off; even with three or four attacking at the same time it was able to dodge.We received a major beating because we couldn't hit it close up or at a distance.It was only when we were able to restrict its agility by getting it in a building were we able to start hitting it.Logan was the only one able to do that when we sparred with him during the last few years."

"Who was Logan Somerled, Hotaru," Luna asked.Some of her memories were starting to come back, but something was missing.A knight of the moon just didn't have a sparring session with the Queen's Senshi.

Hotaru became very silent as she started studying her hands."Logan was a Moon Knight, and he was my brother."Everyone gasped and a few were thinking what the implications could mean."He isn't alive though.Queen Serenity only sent us forward.Besides he… he died right in front of me that day doing his duty as a Knight."Tears were falling from Hotaru's eyes as she recalled the images from the battle.

Everyone felt something for Hotaru at that point.Usagi, in a moment of maturity, went over and grabbed Hotaru in a hug, as tears fell down her face.Out of all the people, she probably could relate to Hotaru the most, remembering her friends sacrifice themselves so she could defeat Beryl.

After a few moments, Usagi let her go and smiled back at Hotaru, "Why don't you tell us about him Hotaru.I found that talking about those lost tend to help deal with the loss.Besides, I think we would all would enjoy hearing about your brother.He sounded like he was an important person."Hotaru nodded as she began to talk about her brother.As the story progressed, each of the Senshi wished they had a brother like Logan.Pluto though was only partially listening as a memory of her past resurfaced with the name Logan Somerled.

--Silver Millennium--

Pluto watched over the multitudes of people as they talked, ate, and danced at the ball that the Queen was holding on the Moon for Earth family that had arrived.She glanced over to the side and smiled as Prince Edmyon and Princess Serenity quietly walked outside.She knew those two were going to be together and their parents also saw the love that was blooming between those two.But she knew from watching the time gates that their time would be too short, no matter how much time they had.

"They look good together, don't you agree Lady Pluto."

Pluto's smiled dropped as she heard a familiar voice behind her, "What are you doing Sir Logan."Shortly after he became a Knight, he made it a point to make sure she wasn't alone.

She was the Guardian of Time, a position that had always been carried out by one person.She had been always alone except for the friendship with the outers and spending time advising Queen Serenity.She didn't know what to do with him, she could tell him off but that would just bring him back again later.But over the constant presence and talking that he forced upon her, she was growing to enjoying the visits.

"I'm hurt my Lady," Logan said as he stood beside her and gazed at her softly."I was doing my duty demands; to guard the palace and its occupants.You just happen to be an occupant and I was wondering how you were doing."

She turned and smiled as if the cat just ate the mouse, "Oh, you aren't even detailed to the moon this time.You are supposed to be on the outer rims helping the uprising there."She paused a moment before smiling warmly, "I am fine and thank you for your worry.Your sister though might need your attention more than I."

"I knew that already Lady Pluto.I was on Saturn before arriving and could guess by my father and mother's lack of mention of their daughter.I was on my way here shortly.But as you can see," Logan gestured to their left."I have helped all I can for her," Logan and Pluto saw Saturn talking with another Knight; a smile could be seen on her face as they talked."I wish Mother and Father wouldn't be scared of her though.They have no idea how much they are hurting her."

"She is the bringer of silence and is only awakened when she will be needed," Pluto said quietly.

"I know that Setsuna!" Logan said sternly."But that shouldn't make a difference.She is still my sister and a young girl that needs everything that every other girl gets but doesn't."Logan took a few deep calm breaths, "Now look at what has happened.I have come to cheer you up and I have turned things around and gotten us depressed.No more talk.Since you were so observant to note that I am not on duty here and the music is still going," Logan turned and took her hand.Pluto's cheeks turned a little pink by the contact, "May I have this dance Lady Pluto?"

Not knowing anything else to say, Pluto gently nodded her head as Logan led them to the dance floor.The Queen caught Pluto being led to the dance floor.She smiled and hoped for the best for her friend.

--Present--

A tear escaped Setsuna's walls and quickly wiped it away.She looked around and hoped that no one saw it.Since the meeting was winding down, she decided that she should get back to work guarding the time gates."I'd best be going.I'll let you know if I find anything new about our enemy," Setsuna then teleported out of the shrine to the gates.Only Hotaru noticed the tear, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

--A while later--

"Any idea what you two are going to be doing next year?" Makoto asked Michiru and Haruka as they were all leaving the shrine after the meeting.

"Well, we're both enrolling in Mizuharo University," Michiru answered."I'm probably going to major in music performance and Haruka her is still undecided."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do Haruka?" Ami asked.

"Well, I don't know.I enjoy car racing, but that is more of a hobby for me.I've been thinking about Physical Education though and become a teacher or a trainer."

"Since your going to the same university as Mamo-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Usagi meekly asked.

"Sure," Haruka said."Do you want us to make sure he isn't cheating on you," she said jokingly.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked dumbfounded.Everyone else had a small sweat drop forming.

"Sometimes the answers just come falling from above."

--Nerima--

Ranma, in girl form, sulked as he walked down the street, not paying any particular attention to where he was going.All he wanted to do was to walk out some anger and try to think.Ranma started thinking over what happened again to bring him where he was now.

When he got home, his father started berating him for freezing him in place for over two hours this morning.Ranma barely remember the event and casually brushed it aside.Not wanting to deal with his father at the moment, Ranma surprised him with a kick in the gut, right into the pond resulting in a panda and giving Ranma the time to jump up to the roof without his father noticing.

On the roof, Ranma gazed at the sunset and started to think about his life; all the fights, fiancée's he had no choice about, people trying to kill him for one reason or another, etc._What is my life, except a bunch of other people's wants and desire's?Do I have any say in how I want to live my life?_Ranma watched as the sun started its first moments as it began to set over the horizon before giving a small snort._My life is an endless circle of problems that can't seem to be solved without someone else getting in the way or honor being destroyed, my families or others.I only hope that I can make my own life out of what's left of it._Before he went farther along that line of thought, Ranma needed to visit someone that meant the world to him, but before that, he needed to talk to Nabiki about a legal issue.

Ranma started to head to the door after talking to Nabiki, and paying a small fee, when Akane stopped him."Where are you going Ranma?I've just started cooking dinner," as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ranma immediately started sweating at the mention of Akane cooking.She might have gotten better, but the food from last time was still being examined at Tokyo University Chem. Labs, which Nabiki sold it to."I'm have to talk to Mom about some things Akane.I won't be back until after dinner," and started to head for the door.

Akane, for her part accepted what Ranma told her, but warning flags jumped at the last part.He's going to go eat somewhere else, probably to flirt with Ukyo or that Chinese bimbo."You just don't want to eat what I'm cooking do you.Admit it, you're going over to Ucchan's or to visit Shampoo aren't you?"

Ranma, no really confused, "What do you mean?Why would I go visit them?I'm going to visit Mom."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to eat the new recipe I'm trying," Akane was angry now.She was seeing the truth behind Ranma's words.

No matter how much control Ranma had been trying to hold over his mouth, it was bound to loosen eventually under high stress, "You might want to wait until Tokyo Chem. Labs are done with your last meal before trying something else."_Damn it!_

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" and once again, Ranma was sailing the wide blue yonder, minus wings, engine, and a parachute.Akane stiffly turned and walked back into the kitchen determined to prove Ranma wrong. _Why does he have to be such a jerk?He should have at least tried it._

Nabiki noticed that without Ranma here, she and everyone else would have to suffer Akane's cooking and he was the only one that could usually stomach her cooking.Thinking quickly, Nabiki started dialing for delivery.As she made the call, she made a mental note to contact Tokyo University again about another new discovery.

Now brings us to earlier as Ranma-chan sulked down the street.Why won't Akane trust me for once?She can be so cute at times, but the rest of the time, it's as if she doesn't want anything to do with me.I don't know what to do anymore.Its time for a change; I only hope Mom can accept it without too much trouble."

"Oh, pig-tailed goddess!How glorious it is that you would honor me with your presence.This must be a sign that we are meant to be together.Come to me and allow me to shower you with my affections and be blessed with my presence."Kuno then charged Ranma-chan with open arms to allow his goddess to jump into them and return his affections.

Ranma-chan groaned as she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see right now.Seeing Kuno charging him, he waited until the last moment before dodging Kuno.From the side, we see bungling, delusional idiot charging a very annoyed redhead.Just as the idiot was about to embrace the redhead, she blurred from view and appeared behind the idiot and he suddenly found himself embracing a light pole.

"Don't bother trying Kuno.You're stuck like that for two hours, and you're voice won't be back for another day after that.Don't try coming after me again, Kuno.I am not interested in you at all what so ever.No matter what you say or believe.Wake up Kuno before it's too late," Ranma-chan then turned and continued walking towards his mother's house.

Kuno was left, hugging a light pole and unable to let go of the fierce embrace.What was more disturbing was the inability to question what was wrong, as no words would come from his glorious being.The words of his goddess though bothered him for some reason.Was he not awake, as she put it?Could it be true that she did not desire him as he did her?Since Kuno had a little less than two hours, he decided now would be an ample time to try to answer those questions, completely ignoring the stares and whispers of people passing buy.

As Ranma-chan walked towards his mother's house, his thoughts were going over the past events.What is happening to me?I know very little of shiatsu, and yet I seem to be a master at it: maybe better than the old ghoul.Ranma-chan paused a moment before resuming.Let's see, the first time was this morning on Pop; heh, he deserved it any way.Then there was that one with Dr. Tofu, but how did I know that point would be able to calm him and restore his balance.Then there was Kuno.What ever is happening, I like it, but I would like a little explanation.His thoughts were put on pause as he began walking up to the Saotome household.

"That was excellent Mom," Ranma, male again, stated with a smile and a full belly."Sorry I didn't give ya any warning about me arrivin'."

Nodoka Saotome just smiled as she sipped her tea.True, she was surprised to see her son at her doorstep.She guessed that a fight happened between him and Akane.Quickly ushering him in, she disappeared into the kitchen to cook up some more food while Ranma got himself cleaned up.By the time he was downstairs again, Nodoka had laid out more food.But something was bothering her.Ranma seemed calmer and yet nervous at the same time.She decided to wait until he was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him."It was my pleasure Son.I don't mind you visiting, even unexpectedly."

Ranma's smile dropped a little, "Mom, I didn't visit just to visit.There, are some issues that I can only talk with you about."

"I knew something was bothering you when you arrived.I still enjoy it the time we share, even if it is, business.What do you want to talk about?"

Ranma took a calming breath and steeled himself for what laid ahead."Mom, do I have to be martial arts sensei?"

Nodoka was not expecting a question like this, "You are the only heir to your fathers school, Ranma."

"That doesn't answer the question Mom!" Ranma stated a little more forcedly than intended."I'm sorry Mom.I shouldn't have done that."

"Ranma, you have to understand.You are the only heir and it's your duty to teach your fathers school to others and pass it down to your heir."

"Mom, I don't want to be a sensei."

"Why Ranma, you seem to enjoy it when you practice it.It only seems right to be able to teach it to others."

"I do enjoy the art.I can relax with it and I stay in shape.But it's loosing its appeal to me." Ranma paused and saw that he needed to explain more."Pop taught me that a martial artist is supposed to be honorable.But he tosses that aside when it comes to his stomach.His master, Happosai, has no honor whatsoever as he gropes women and steals their underwear and Pop and Mr. Tendo allow this to happen.Heck, they bow and scrape when he is around.I'm the only one that will stand up to him and try to stop him.

Ranma paused for a moment, as everything that he had kept pent up started to flow, "Mom, do you truly know what happened during the training trip that Pop took me on?"

Nodoka, who had been slowly building her rage, calmly answered, "Yes, your father told me all about your training trip.I have to say, it seemed like you had a fun time."

"Let me tell you a different version, Mom.Most is from what I remember and what I have discovered since my past started to find me."And so, Ranma began to tell a very different version to what Nodoka was told by Genma.Ranma didn't leave anything out, the stealing, the promises, the fiancées, and the Neko-ken.By the end, Nodoka was seriously thinking about ordering a Panda rug.

"Mom, right now I have been living someone else's life because it was all that I knew.With that, I have two fiancées that seem to have equal claim that I didn't not have a choice about.One was because of his stomach and the other was made because he was probably drunk with Mr. Tendo.I also have an Amazon after me because of their backward laws.

"Then there was the promise that I supposedly made.No matter what you think Mom, I did not make that promise.That was Pop's idea.A five year old is not old enough, even by the old rules, to make a decision like that.Because of that, I feared you Mom, because of that damn promise Pop made and used my handprint."Ranma stopped as tears started to break the dams that he made.

Nodoka, who had been simmering with anger over Ranma's tale, quickly banished the anger when she noticed her son crying and grabbed him in a loving hug, allowing him to vent the tears.A couple tears were evident on her face as well.She never knew how bad things were, she always suspected but she trusted her husband, since trust was the foundation to a relationship.It seems that some changes might need to be made.

Ranma slowly calmed himself down so he could finish, "Right now I have a continuously repeating life.Nothing changes because making a change would destroy more than one person's honor and create many people hating me or wanting my head.I just don't know what to do anymore.I'm tired of having to continuously fight just to live one day more."

Nodoka's mind was grinding, trying to find a way to help her only son live.She knew he wouldn't consider suicide, but his life was almost not worth living."Ranma, this may seems strange to you, but what do you want to do?"

Ranma pushed back so he could look at his mother's eyes and saw she was sincere.She was the first one to ask what he wanted since he could remember."I want to be able to help people.Many people remember me because of all the fights I get into that end up in destruction of property.People are in awe of my skill, but they fear me because of what I can do as well.Being a martial artist that Pop wants just isn't worth it anymore.I want to try working in medicine, where my skills in the art will be put to more use than destruction."

Nodoka smiled at her son.He was truly smarter than others let on, though a little rough on the edges."Ranma, I would be honored to have a doctor in the family, if that is what you want to do.You are right; you are living someone else's life.I was so caught up in honor, that I was blinded by the hurt that it was causing you.Over the past year, I have thought about that promise and what it has given me and I hated it, an empty house, no family for ten years, and my only son with a horrible life because of the training trip."

Ranma was speechless as he listened to his mother.She wasn't saying he was honor bound to do something.Nodoka grabbed her son again in a loving embrace, which he gladly returned, for once getting the love and attention that he desperately needed."Son, you are truly a man to have finally decided to choose your own life, even though everyone around you was pushing you in the direction they wanted."

Suddenly Nodoka remembered something, "Ranma, what about Akane?"

Ranma lowered his head as he spoke, "I don't know anymore Mom.I used to care for her greatly.It might have been love, I don't know.But there are so many problems between us that I think it's too late.We can probably become friends eventually, but nothing more.Right from the start there was hatred because of a curse and pushy fathers that were living in their own dream world, which they called reality.They still are to this day.Then I have my own problems dealing with people because of Pop.I've gotten better and I've tried to make it work, but she doesn't easily trust me and never has."

Nodoka sighed audibly and was truly sorry for her son.She like Akane very much and hoped that they would admit the truth and be married, but it seems that things were working against them, not just pride._Genma, you idiot!_"I'm sorry son.You were in love with her, and she with you.Otherwise she wouldn't have helped you, hide, from me.I caught the glances back and forth between you and her."

"Mom, it's ok.You never knew.But is there a way for me to get out of some promises without destroying everyone's honor?"

She smiled at her son, who looked exactly like he did when he was still with her back then; the eager child, wondering if there was something that his mother didn't know."We'll work out something.I'll let the Tendo's that you are staying with me.Then we can work on saving honor."

That night, after a long talk with his mother, Ranma was able to go to bed with smile on his face.Over the past few hours, he and his mother had been able to create several plans to deal with the promises made.It would take about a week to get everything ready.People were going to be hurt, his father the worst, but people would be free to choose their own lives.He only wished he didn't have to hurt people, that was the last thing he wanted to do.But his mother made it clear, that no matter what, people were going to be hurt and needed to live with it.As he closed his eyes, his mind wandered from the promises to the new abilities that he was starting to show.

--Ranma's Dream--

Ranma was standing on a barren field as multitudes of images passed by him.Many dealt with another girl with purple eyes and long black hair.The images changed with age and he soon saw the girl dressed in what looked like an abbreviated school uniform that had purple trimmings.In many of the images, a boy with short black hair and blue eyes was at the side of the girl.Together they seemed to be the same age, like twins.Soon, he saw the boy, now a young man, standing with the girl in the school uniform but he was dressed in white armor and cape that had gold trimming.Soon, a woman joined the two people in the picture, a tall woman with green hair and ruby eyes who radiated knowledge and an eternal love towards the man in the armor.

Ranma continued to gaze at the three in the image dumbfounded, especially the dark haired girl.He just didn't understand why the three in the picture seemed familiar somehow or the feeling that he had met one of them today."You know, Elaine would have a fit that her own brother forgot about her.Heck, Setsu-chan might even be daring enough to Dead Scream your butt for forgetting her."

Just as the voice said it, names were placed with the faces and he recognized them in the picture._Elaine, my twin sister, also known as Sailor Saturn_, Ranma's gaze turned to the green haired woman, _and Setsuna, Sailor Pluto and my lo… my…_ Ranma couldn't even finish that line of thought.

"There is no shame in admitting that she was our lover back then.In fact, we were quite happy together, the two of us.Elaine and the Outers made it even more special since that allowed us to be more of a family."

Ranma nodded in agreement as memories floated through his head as the person next to him spoke._Wait a minute.Some one is standing next to me?_Ranma turned his head to see the spitting image of the man in the image smiling back at him.Ranma's reaction could be considered normal, **CRASH!**"Who… Wha… How… Where did you come from?" Ranma nearly screamed as he pulled himself off the ground.

The man smirked as he helped Ranma stand up, "I am you, Ranma Saotome, practically master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School.Don't look surprised; I know everything about you.I am actually just a floating memory to help myself remember who I am.Don't worry, I'm not actually taking over your body, just reminding you who we were in the past, before we were reborn."Ranma relaxed a little hearing that."I set this up with magic so that when I tried using my skills from before like you have, this would happen.I'm sure you have lots of questions and I have a lot to tell you and the time is very limited.This memory helper will be gone after you wake up in the morning.

"To get started, we were Logan Somerled, heir Prince to the Planet Saturn, and Royal Knight of the Moon, rank General.Elaine Somerled is our twin sister, also heir to the throne of Saturn.Se is also, Sailor Saturn…

--Next Morning--

Ranma got up with the sun, as was habit because of his father.As he got up it took him a moment to realize he wasn't at the Tendo's, but his mom's house.Then memories of the dream came back to him._That was one heck of a dream.It had to have been a dream.I know my life is strange and causes me to live in interesting times, but this takes the cake._But Ranma couldn't shake the feeling he was fooling himself.A sudden thought caused him to trigger a mental command and to his utter shock, a sword appeared in his hands.

In his shock Ranma almost dropped the sword, but kept his hold.Taking the sword in two hands, Ranma began to examine the sword in more detail.In his hands, the sword seemed feather light and would shatter on the first contact with anything it hit.But he knew, how he couldn't explain, that the sword would only break upon his death or his dismissal from the Order of the Moon Knight.The sword itself was about four feet long, three inches wide, and only about a quarter of an inch at the middle.The hilt was about a foot long and the hand guard was long enough for more than two hands on it.The hilts base suddenly caught his eye.The base appeared to be made out of clear crystal ball and in the middle of the ball, was a golden crescent moon._Queen Serenity!_

With another unknown thought, Ranma had the sword disappear to where ever it came from and unknowingly also brought out the staff.This was quite longer than the sword since it stood six feet tall.Again surprised, Ranma accidentally knocked some books off his desk.Ranma cringed and hoped that his mother didn't here the ruckus.Ranma took a quick glance at the staff, noticing that it was lighter than the sword, but Ranma somehow knew that it was just as strong as the sword.Taking another glance at it, he noticed that the crescent moon wasn't anywhere on the staff.

Suddenly a rapping came from Ranma's door, "Ranma, are you up?"Ranma quickly scrambled to try to hide the staff, "I thought I heard a crash."The doorknob started to turn, then as Ranma was about to toss the staff out the window, it disappeared the same way it appeared.Nodoka walked in and saw her son, sitting on the bed staring at his hands for some reason, "Is something wrong?"

Ranma looked up and thought up something quick, "No, just a bad dream.I ended up knocking some books off the desk," motioning to the books scattered on the floor.

"Well, why don't you clean up.I want to spar with my son for the first time," she said with a smile and walked out the door.Ranma watched her go as she closed the door more confused than ever._Mom wants to spar?And what just happened minutes before?Why does stuff like this happen to me all the time?_

***Authors Notes***

Finally got this done.It took a long time, mostly because of classes since the end of the semester is near.I hope to have another update in two weeks.The reason is because of finals this upcoming week and the week after will be devoted to writing, sleeping, and visiting friends.Hope you enjoy the story so far as the next chapter will introduce our evil masterminds and Genma will be reinventing the Crouch of the Wild Tiger to try to appease the anger of extremely sharp metal blades.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	4. Chatper 4

Knight of the Moon: Chapter 4

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any right to be writing this except for writer's curiosity.I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or have any relation to the creators to possibly be able to do this.I can't be sued, because, well you won't get anything from a poor student.So please don't try, it will be considered a financial loss if you do.

Time period: Ranma - about year after manga's, Ranma and Akane are nearing graduation

Sailor Moon - before the Sailor SS, scouts not can go super as of yet.

Other notes: Italics represent thought and quotes are speech unless noted otherwise.

Knight of the Moon 

Chapter 4

[In another dimension]

A man and a woman are standing in front of an oval display as words scrolled down it.The print though was not in any known language; it was in a language that was older than caveman.Yet, the two seemed to be having no trouble reading the text as they commented softly to each other about portions of it.After several minutes, the text finally ended and the two turned and started walking to a desk to a table several feet back as the woman hooked her arm around the man's as he offered it.

"Well, my dear, it seems that there are some people that can give our units some trouble after all."Reaching the table, the man picked up a fancy looking pen and wrote, in the same language as the text, what their latest scout discovered."From the description though, this one appears to be from the group in our secondary objective.We might need to modify our earlier findings and put this group as the primary if the others are on par with this lad."

On the table was a large chart with a bunch of names in several groups; two groups though seemed to be of more importance than the others and of the two, one seemed to hold top priority than the other.Where the note was just written was next to the top name in the second group.Everyone else had a few notes but most of the notes seemed to be next to the first group.

"What you say has truth behind it dear, but the people in the city of Nerima are not the true threat."She paused for a few moments before continuing."The Queen's Senshi are still a serious threat to our plans.Remember that they are the best fighters of the Silver Millennium."

"They weren't the threat to us then and they aren't now.They can't fight for prolonged periods of time and they are too slow to be a threat to our warriors.There is only one that was a threat to us and he is dead.The Nerima martial artists are the real threat."

The woman turned to face him and simply shook her head, "Anata, the Colonel's body was never found.I saw him on the moon when it was attacked but never saw his body after Beryl was defeated.He is still out there and if we want our revenge we need to bring him out into the open." She turned back to the chart and started to smile nastily."The Senshi are the only ones that can detect our portals and to let that be left alone could only mean trouble later.Once they are neutralized, we will have free reign to deal with the other opposition."

The man could only smile at his wife's cruel intentions and straight thinking."It's times like this that I remember why I married you," he leaned over and kissed her forehead."We will be able to send one more insertion group in a week, after that the dimensions won't be properly aligned."He paused for a moment of thought, "We have one squad of four ready.One will be the distraction for the Senshi, two will be the collectors, and the last I want to start observing the opposition in Nerima, as they are the closest threat at the moment."

"And it's time's like this that 'I' remember why I fell in love with you.I agree with your plan.The next time our dimensions are aligned, we will have a stockpile of energy waiting for us.Let's start the preparations early so we can think about other things."He didn't need help to read what she was talking about.

--Back on Earth--

Ranma smiled to the sunshine as she walked toward the Tendo Dojo.Even though he was a girl again, nothing could dampen his mood right now.His stay at home with his mother last night was just the thing he needed.His fears about here were put to rest when he finally sat down and talked to her without a certain panda trying to interfere.She could only hope that by graduation, everyone will be free of their obligations to him and be able to start over again.

As she walked into the Tendo house, she headed to the kitchen to put some water on.As she neared the kitchen, she heard the soft noises coming from it._Must be Kasumi getting breakfast ready, she's the only one besides Mother that is quiet while working in the kitchen; Akane makes enough noise that I can hear her upstairs.Might as well and talk to Kasumi now._With purpose, Ranma-chan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kasumi, do you have any hot water ready?"

Kasumi turned to Ranma smiling her usual cheerful smile, "Good morning Ranma-kun.The water is ready on the stove."

Taking the offered pot Ranma poured enough to trigger the curse and handed it back, "Thanks Kasumi.Lady washing her sidewalk got me again coming home from Mom's."

She nodded, having heard about his ability to get hit by water from people washing the sidewalks."How is Auntie, Ranma?It's been a while since she visited."

"She's well and sends her love.Mom also told me to let you know that she will be visiting next week to help out with the graduation plans and setup."Now was the hard part."I was also told that she thinks you deserve a weekend of rest and wants to do majority of the work next weekend when she comes over."

It took a couple moments before the statement finally registered, "That wouldn't be proper Ranma.She would be a guest here, just as you and your father are."

He let out a small sigh, realizing that he was in for a fight."Kasumi, you talk about what's proper but you turn your eye to what my father and I have done to you and your family."He looked up and saw a shocked expression on her face._Good, now it's time to open her eye's a little more_."What's currently improper is the leeching that Pops and I have done to your family.I have been trying to help my own way, but it isn't enough with a father like mine.So, Mom has asked that she be given the house duties for a couple days to let you relax and get out of the house."

Kasumi heard everything that Ranma said to her, but she still hadn't moved.The neural synapses were firing like mad everywhere in her head as they passed information and tried accessing areas that have been ignored for a long time.Finally, things came into focus for her completely as she blinked a couple times as the brain reconnected itself with her mouth."Ranma-kun, I need to think about what you said, but please tell Auntie that I will welcome her taking care of the house."

"Good, Mom said something about being out of practice for over ten years and wanted to get some practice in," smiling warmly to the sister he never had and temporary mother for two years."I'm going to go wake Pop up Kasumi, he's slept in long enough don't you think?"

Kasumi stood still as she watched Ranma start heading out of the kitchen when a thought came to her and before she knew it, she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder, "Ranma?"Ranma turned to see Kasumi in a state he never thought he would actually see; confusion."Ranma, can I ask you something?"With a simple nod, she asked the plaguing question, "What will I do?"

Ranma knew she would ask this, but the bluntness was still a surprise, "Huh?"

"I mean, I don't know what I will do if Auntie takes control of the chores around the house.I have a few things that I do to kill some time between tasks, but none of them… I'm so confused."

Seeing her distress, Ranma put a supportive hand on her shoulder."First off, you need to get out of the house and walk the town and see it again.You've been stuck here that I'm sure there have been some changes that has happened in the last several years."Kasumi just gave him a look implying, "And what was that supposed to mean?"Ranma just smiled back, indicating he meant nothing by the remark."Secondly, you are going to have to find something to do with your life.Akane and Nabiki aren't going to be here much longer and I have a feeling that your father would be visiting Mom's house plenty of times to spend time with Pop.

"I think I can assume that you have an interest in the medical field." Kasumi looked at him in surprise; that was a very closely held dream that she put off for her family."Don't act so surprised.From all the medical books that you have borrowed from the library, it didn't take too much to guess.So, as a gift to you and as a request from a very good friend that we both know, you are invited to meet this person next weekend at a designated spot.I will escort you there where our friend will take over for the remainder of your time together.What you two do with the time is your own business.So prepare yourself for this weekend Kasumi.It will be a weekend that you'll never forget."This time, he left the kitchen without interruption.

Kasumi remained standing, watching the doorway that Ranma just left in.Feelings that she hadn't experience in a long time, such as curiosity, excitement, etc.She began to sort out her feelings as she turned back to making breakfast that morning when another question popped up."What am I going to wear Saturday?"

Outside the door that Ranma shared with his father, he held another kettle of water.Focusing his ki, Ranma began to heat the water.When he felt it was at the right temperature, he opened the door to see his father in the assumed position: panda, rolled to the side, and dead to the world.

Setting the kettle down, Ranma opened the window wide, letting the cool morning breeze waft into the room, of course, his father wouldn't notice due to the panda's fat and fur.Walking back around, he picked up the kettle again, reheated the kettle again, just in case, and reared back.Taking careful aim, Ranma kicked his father out the window and two seconds later, while still in hang time; Ranma threw the kettle of now boiling water at him."GROOHHHHOOOOOTTTTT!" the panda now man screamed.Trying not to laugh too hard, Ranma jumped out the window, aiming for his fathers landing spot and began their ritual early morning spar.

[Several days later]

"Hello Auntie, how are you today?" Kasumi said, greeting the matriarch of the Saotome Clan that afternoon.Kasumi put on her best smile but deep down, she was nervous about this weekend.The entire week, ever since Ranma's very forward statement, she was so sure that someone would ask her what was wrong.And when they did, she would not be able to answer them, for she didn't know how to put it herself.

"Good afternoon, Kasumi dear.I hope you don't find it too difficult to turn over the Tendo household duties to me?"

Kasumi found herself for a lost of words.She was loosing control of things and was having a hard time getting them back, "N… No, Auntie.It's ok.I'm just glad that it's you that is taking over."

Nodoka wore a happy smirk as she watched the eldest Tendo daughter stammer with her words, instead of speaking like a full-grown woman. _She's still a young woman inside despite appearances.That is a good sign._She smiled as she put her hand on Kasumi's shoulder, attracting the young woman's attention, "Kasumi, this is something that you need and something that my son asked me to do and I'm more than happy enough to do this.He's right; you need a small vacation from being the mature one in the family.Use this chance to be the young woman that you passed up so long ago."She then looked into Kasumi's eye's, showing no malice, "You will still be able to take care of the house like you always have, Kasumi-chan.The only difference is that you will be helping me when I'm around, alright?"

Kasumi thought hard over what Mrs. Saotome told her.She realized that the house couldn't be in better hands when she was around.The young woman that never got to live was finding ground and beginning to come through."Thank you Auntie."She moved the last few feet between the two and grabbed the older woman in a hug.Caught by surprise, it took a couple seconds before Nodoka returned the embrace with a loving smile.

[Later that day in Jubann]

Hotaru Tomoe walked through the door with a smile on her face.For the past week, she was coming home in a better and better mood.Seeing her smile as she walked through the front door was now common, instead of occasional.It was strange though, shortly after her being saved by Ranma, the other kids at school were beginning to talk to her without teasing her.

One of the kids, now a friend, told her what caused the change when she asked about it.Apparently, the group of boys had been seen being chased off by someone that wasn't one of her guardians.And when that person stayed with her, without running in terror, it was realized that maybe they were wrong.Ranma had saved her a second time without even realizing it.Now she only wished that she wasn't leaving for High School.But with this problem out of the way, it shouldn't be too difficult to make new friends and meet old ones at her new school.

Haruka and Michiru watched as Hotaru ran upstairs too her room with knowing smiles.After the first day of school that week, their charge had been coming home happier and happier.When they found out why from her, they realized that they owed Ranma for what he did for her that they somehow weren't able to.They resolved to ask Setsuna if she knew anything about him when she decided to show up again.

Ever since the scout meeting last week, Setsuna had disappeared.No one was really worried since this was a normal occurrence when it came to the Senshi of Time.The only aggravating part was that you would never know when she would be back so you could talk with her.If Setsuna didn't show up soon though, there were other ways of finding someone.Sometimes it helped that your parents were well off.

[A place where time has no meaning]

She couldn't understand the feelings that washed over her.She was the Senshi of Time, one that is to put her job above personal feelings and affections so they wouldn't be in the way of the job.A job that was difficult without having personal opinions getting in the way of wanting to tell your friends about the impending disaster.

To protect herself, she began to shut everyone out and only reported to the Queen when she needed to or was called.Otherwise, she kept herself busy with guarding the gate or assisting the Outers in meeting outside threats.She was successful in what she did though, too successful.Most of the time that she could remember, she was alone; no one wanted to go to the boring planet of Pluto.In fact, scientifically, Pluto wasn't even a planet, but a very large comet that lost its momentum to the gravitational forces of the sun.

But something changed in the wind; when, even she couldn't determine.It was all due to a specific Moon Knight that decided to annoy her every chance he could; at least to her he was annoying.But watching the past unfold before her thanks to the Time Gate, she saw the Knight was just trying to strike a conversation with her.No malicious intentions, no secret plot to 'get in her pants,' in this case a skirt, no angle what so ever except to be friends.

It didn't happen right away, far from it.But due to the Knight's constant talking to her, her defenses were slowly brought down and she began to enjoy their time together, even if they only talked.As a result, the Senshi of Time became another person, one that was a little more human and began spending more time when she could, instead of the Time Gate.

It was near the end of the Silver Millennium that she began to feel something else for this annoying Knight.It was something that was similar to the loneliness that she felt when she was a workaholic, but much stronger.She had fallen for him.Her feelings could openly admit it now, after all this time.It was this feeling that drove her to attempt to break one of the rules that she was sworn never to break, in order to save the one person that meant so much to her, but trying to change future for her own desire.

When she tried to warn him, he flashed out faster than she could register and tapped a point on her throat.Before she knew it, her voice was muted.His only reasoning for his attack was that it was to protect herself and everyone else of the Silver Millennium from the possible harm that could be caused by telling him what she saw.Then with gentle ease as she recovered from the shock, he tapped a few more points on her body as she collapsed to the ground.She was seething mad as he gently picked her up, chiding her on leaving her defenses open like that.Just before he sent her through the portal to Pluto Castle, he told her one thing, "Destiny and Fate always stay the same, no matter what you try to do, but the future is always changing and it is that, that she is to protect from outside influence.The last thing she saw was his warm smile as she was teleported to Pluto.

When she finally was able to move, it was too late to stop what was already in motion.The Moon was under attack.He was right though; not everyone that she foresaw died that night, just those that she cared about.She saw him take the final blow as he protected the Senshi of Silence for the last time.When she finally succumbed and watched as the Queen begin to send everyone into the future, she turned away, not wanting to watch anymore; already knowing what she had to do.

She didn't care if it was Fate's doing or Destiny's handiwork; either way, she hated both of them.But she also hated him, not totally, just for forcing her to do her job and not use her position of knowing the future to her advantage.For over a thousand years, she stayed at her post, coming out at rare moments to interact some with society and learn hands on.

Now, she sat in front of the gates; barred from viewing the future.Watching old memories resurface that she had thought were buried along with all her emotions.The walls that she had around her emotions were beginning to weaken.Quickly, she left the gate and teleported to a secluded area of a park, near where she was staying, in normal guise.There she sat down on a bench to try and regain her emotions before it got too late._Damn you Logan Somerled._

[Nerima, later that night]

Nabiki gazed up at the ceiling as she lay in bed.A change had happened to the household and she couldn't quite figure it out.When she came home from finishing her first year in college she found Auntie running the house with Kasumi helping.She didn't question this and figured it was about time something like this happened.But there was something about Kasumi that bugged her; she seemed nervous about something.

The other thing was Ranma.When she first walked in the door, she saw Onna-Ranma having a chat with her father, who was currently a panda.This by itself wasn't odd, but the fact that Genma didn't move or react as he stood in an attacking stance from the large boulder around the pond.A little curious, she tried to figure out what was wrong.She was surprised by her discovery and had underestimated how much Ranma really did know.

A soft knocking coming from her door interrupted her thoughts."It's open," sitting up.She wasn't too surprised to see Kasumi walking in."What's up, Oneechan?" indicating the desk chair.

"Nabiki, I need your help with, something."

Nabiki's interest was immediately perked."What would this something be?"

Kasumi tried to hide the shyness, but was failing poorly."Ranma is taking out tomorrow."Nabiki nearly fell off her bed right."He says there is someone that would like to meet me.I don't know exactly what to wear.This is the first time something like this has happened to me, except Toma's island.I'm wondering if you could help me figure out something to wear?"

Nabiki recovered herself quickly and watched her older sister's shyness and embarrassment.So this is what was bothering her._She is finally getting out of the house, though rather forced by Ranma, but it's needed.She wouldn't leave the house even if there were no one here to take care of._"Kasumi, I would be happy to help you tomorrow."She smiled as Kasumi visibly relaxed, "Care to tell me though what started this?"

[Next Day]

The Tendo house was in a normal routine for a weekend.Ranma and Akane were sparring; well Ranma was dodging and taunting Akane as she continually struck air while continually cursing him.Soun and Genma, panda form as usual, were cheating at shogi again.The only difference was that Mrs. Saotome was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

Kasumi was upstairs getting dressed for an unexpected date with Nabiki's help.As Nabiki helped go through her older sister's closet, she was smiling inwardly.Nabiki had cornered Ranma right after breakfast and he agreed to tell her what was going on.Who would have thought that Ranma could plan something like this?But that wasn't right.There was something different about him when they talked.He was finally growing up.

"Ok, oneechan, we have a little problem?" Stating matter of factly while turning to face her sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi was now worried.If Nabiki said something was wrong, that meant it was serious.

"This is what's wrong." indicating her closet.Kasumi looked over and saw nothing wrong.All the clothes that she wore were hanging up.Nabiki could see that Kasumi was having a problem, "Oneechan, these are clothes that are fine for your daily work around here, but you are going out too meet an old friend.Don't you have something a little nicer?"Ashamed, now realizing the problem, Kasumi shook her head."Don't worry sis, I have something that you can wear that will be perfect."

"Come on you clumsy, tomboy, can't you hit faster than that?" Ranma taunted while nimbly jumping over Akane's leg sweep.Akane only responded by changing her sweep into a kneeling kick."Saw that coming a mile away," jumping back for some room.

Akane was very angry.She had gotten him to spar with her today but like every time since their first spar, all he's done was dodge.Not once has he struck back or even attempted to block, as usual."Damn it Ranma fight back for once," yelling back as she lashed out with a roundhouse.

Ranma casually leaned back to perform a back flip but when his hands hit the ground, he pushed back flipped over Akane as she drove a punch into the floor where he had been."No," he casually responded while sidestepping Akane's charge from behind."When you get fast enough to hit me and be able to absorb Ryoga's hits."

That was it for her.One too many times had he implied that she wasn't good enough in her families art; the art that she was the heir to."Ok then," stepping back and taking a formal position, "Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, I challenge you her and now for the title as the best martial artist in Nerima."She smiled as she watched him stare at her in surprise.Got you finally Ranma.You never back down from a challenge and you will take me seriously.Her smile of victory dropped to intrigue as Ranma simply walked over to a training post and indicated her over.

Ranma new what this was all about; since he only hit girls when he was formally challenged.He never thought that Akane would pull this though.He studied the post, thinking the best way to respond to her challenge before answering."No."

Akane's smile of victory dropped to shock, "What!"Genma, who was outside, ran in to teach his son a lesson.But before he could strike his son, a hand darted out and he felt a particular sensation pass over, recognizing it after receiving it multiple times this week.Unable to move or say anything, he collapsed to the ground without any fanfare.Akane didn't even notice, as she was still in shock from Ranma's answer.

"Let me explain before anyone tries anything," giving his father a cold stare."I will not accept your challenge, as is my right, because you are not ready."

"Not ready?How dare you judge me when you never fought be seriously before."Her mallet hand was beginning to tingle in a familiar sensation.

"One.Ever since I started training you, you have been fighting all out to try and get a hit in.Don't you dare lie and say you weren't ready or you haven't been fighting all out.If you weren't ready, then why start the attack and I know you have been fighting all out.The way you are sweating is a dead giveaway."

"When have you ever trained me?" Akane yelled back, seething slowly."You have not once demonstrated anything that was training."

"What do you think we've been doing in here?You would never be as good as you are now if I hadn't been here to help."Akane stopped and thought about what he said, but was interrupted when he began again."Second.You have improved but you aren't in my league of skill to be able even stand ten seconds against me; even when I hold back where you aren't seriously hurt.Plus, you aren't fast enough.You rely too much on strength to win your battles, a bad lesson from fighting the school mob and Kuno for so long.

"Finally.Your anger is out of control as you anger too quickly and you let it control you.When you are able to dissolve your anger and harness it will you be able to go beyond the next step.Then go beyond that and become of your surroundings at all times."Then without any warning, he stepped back from the post and punched it with minimal effort.**CRACK!**

"When you are able to do that with little effort and be able to take a punch like that, then I will fight you more seriously."Picking up the top portion of the post that was broken off, tossing it to her."Akane, you are so close to going that next step.The skills are there and you do them unconsciously without realizing it.Wake up to what you are doing and figure out how they are being done then harness them and train in them."He then left leaving Genma as he was and Akane with a confused expression in the dojo.

He met Nabiki on the porch heading in for quick shower and change.Her expression was not a kind one."Saotome, I thank you for what you did with Kasumi, but you tossed out my faith with what you did you Akane.You have just destroyed her confidence."

"Nabiki, she needs to wake up to what she is as a martial artist.Only then can she progress to be better.As of now, she still thinks she knows enough.But deep down, she still thinks she's fighting Kuno."

"Ok, you have a point.But I agree with her, you have never trained her in the art."

"Tell me Nabiki, why do you think I've been dodging everyone of her strikes, why do I constantly tease her when I know it will only anger her, and why would I let her mallet me when I can stop it or move out of the way."

"You don't hit girls unless challenged, you enjoy teasing her, and you toughen yourself up while absorbing to blows to the house floor."

"Heh, your right about those but you forgot part of it.Anything Goes relies on speed and ability to use hundred of styles in one main style.With the speed comes the ability to think faster in combat and see what your opponent is doing so you can adapt.She is too quick to anger and anyone who's seen her knows it.The opponent will not hesitate in using this anger to his or her advantage.Finally, she can access her ki very well, subconsciously.With repetition comes clarity in the technique and can be applied elsewhere such as speed, toughness, strength, etc…"

Nabiki could only stare and try to figure out where this Ranma came from.This was a completely different person than the one she knew two years ago.But as she looked at it slightly differently, she saw the training that he actually did.Ranma could see the question forming on her lips, "Because Anything Goes doesn't allow woman to learn anything more than the basics.If Pop's, your father, and Happosai knew what I was actually doing, Akane would never be able to become the martial artist that she wants to be."

He passed Nabiki and then stopped a moment, "We both hide our full potential from people Nabiki.I hide how much I really know while you hide your friendly and caring side.Take advantage of that hidden side though, like I am.Friends and people that trust you, and them, are more efficient and able to do more for you when you ask than anyone that isn't among those groups.We don't have many friends in life and we all need them, besides our business acquaintances.If you ever need to talk to a friend, look me up."He then ran upstairs to clean himself up.

Nabiki was still trying to recover from her shock._"If you ever need to talk to a friend, look me up."_Nabiki knew what a friend was but because of her dealings in school, she never allowed people too close.The closest she had to friends were her business associates.So why was this different?She needed to talk to Auntie and see if she knows.

[A little bit later]

Nodoka watched her son walk with Kasumi to the train station where they would ride to Juuban.Nabiki stood beside her, watching as well with an expression that worried the Saotome Matriarch.She would have to talk to her and little Akane.Both would have questions now that need to be addressed.When Ranma disappeared around the corner, she turned to say something to Nabiki but was interrupted from behind, "Where's Kasumi, Auntie?"Akane was standing there, still in her gi, holding a portion of a post.

[Mid-afternoon that day]

Ranma smiled as he watched over Kasumi and Dr. Tofu seated at their table.It was an outside restaurant that Dr. Tofu usually went to for a light meal and he thought that this would be a good neutral place to meet.Ranma had to agree, the atmosphere was light and the weather today was good for early summer.He probably shouldn't be doing this, he was spying, but he felt responsible to make sure things worked out between the two.So, that was why he was still in Juuban and casually seated on a roof about a block down from where they were.

During the trip, Kasumi kept bugging him about who they were meeting and if what she was wearing was too much.When Ranma first saw her, he guessed that Nabiki was a good influence on the clothes.It was a business casual, if he remembered correctly, and it seemed to suit her.She wore a light green blouse with brown skirt that came up to her knees while wearing low pumps.She looked like a different person.

During the trip, Ranma tried to get her to open up some more and was able to ease her nervousness.She told him about how she was interested in the medical field and how her dream was put on hold to help her family.Ranma hoped that things would work out for her.

When they arrived at the destination, it took a moment for Ranma to find him, and rightfully so.Dr. Tofu wasn't dressed in his usual outfit either today.He was dressed in a pair of kaki slacks and a matching polo shirt.Luckily, his ki sensing had found the doctor sitting at a table.When Ranma saw him, he apparently had seen them as well because he had a stunned expression; _must be Kasumi_.It only took a few moments once he started taking Kasumi over when he felt a change in Kasumi as she finally recognized him; she thought she would never see him again after he left Nerima.

After doing the introductions, Ranma handed her off to Dr. Tofu and bade them farewell and to enjoy themselves.Then once he was out of sight, he jumped up to a rooftop and watched over them, making sure nothing would ruin their day. With the doctor finally cured of his problem, Ranma still didn't know how he did that, the doctor was a true gentleman and from what he could catch with Kasumi's reaction, as she laughed at the doctor's good humor, she was living life again.

A couple miles away from the couple, a portal opened in a hidden alleyway and four figures appeared.Two had large packs, one with a smaller pack, and the last with nothing.The three with packs were dressed in casual clothes, jeans, shirts and shoes.The last one was dressed in a dark gray combat uniform.The one dressed for combat, called Sarge back at the base, walked to the end of the alley and took a quick look around.Satisfied, he turned to the others and gave them a simple nod.Seeing their signal, the three jumped to the roofs and disappeared from view.Seeing his comrade's get away without incident, he casually walked out of the alley and began to do his job.Randomly selecting a building, he brought his arm up and fired off a small ball of energy.The explosion upon impact did the job as everyone that was near him panicked.The process was continued but he started to randomly drain groups of terrified people as they tried to get away from him.

[Just before the portal opened]

Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, was sitting at her desk when an all too familiar sound interrupted her studies.**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**She quickly abandoned her assignment and picked up her Mercury Computer that was lying on the bed.Opening it, she expertly typed a few keys and studied the readings._Oh no!It's one of them again.Better get everyone for this._She quickly shut her computer and flipped up her communicator and sent the emergency signal to all of the scouts.

After ten minutes, she closed her computer and pulled a simple rod from behind her and raised it to the air, calling out, "Mercury Star Power!"When the transformation sequence was over, Sailor Mercury jumped out her window and headed towards the rendezvous point.Elsewhere in Juuban, there were seven other transformation sequences as they ran to their destination.

The Sailor Senshi looked over the carnage in horror from the top of a roof along the street.Up until now their enemies weren't too interested in property destruction, only in gathering people's life force.This enemy though was switching between attacking and stealing peoples life force.Sailor Moon had enough.Standing tall and regal, such is the image of the Royal Princess of the Moon, "Cease your actions!The sidewalks and streets are for window-shopping and travel, not destruction of homes and stores.I am Sailor Moon and these are the Sailor Senshi…"

Sarge stopped and grew bored of this little girls speech and pointed his palm right at her, "Whatever."As he said this, his hand rapidly glowed blue and a basketball size ball or energy shot out and rapidly closed the distance to the assembled Senshi.

Seeing the attack coming, everyone followed their instincts and dodged to the sides.However, Sailor Moon's clumsiness reared its ugly head at the most inopportune time as she tripped trying to dodge and fell off the side.Luck was with her though, which usually was the case when she became clumsy in combat, since she missed being hit by the attack as it flew over her as she fell off the roof.Her luck ran out there though as instead of landing on her feet, or trying to fly, she landed on her rear, hard, "Owie."

Looking up, she stiffened with fear as she saw the enemy running in her direction at impossibly fast speeds.She quickly picked herself up but knew that the attempt was futile with the speed he was moving.Suddenly, Sailor Saturn landed in between them, "Silence Wall!"As the wall started to appear, two more shouts from opposite sides, "Deep Submerge!Sparkling Wide Pressure!" as the two attacks collided at the same time where the target would be, if he had not jumped out of the way at the last moment.Sailor Moon sighed as she gathered herself for battle.It was another glorious beginning by the Sailor Senshi.

About a mile away from the scene of battle Ranma causally hopped over the rooftops keeping a safe distance ahead of his target.Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were enjoying the each other's company as they walked down the street.Ranma could guess by their direction that they were going to the park.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion interrupted Ranma's thinking.Twirling his head to the sound, he could see the smoke rising in the distance, about a mile away he guessed.From the corner of his eyes, he could tell that the people on the street also heard it, but reacted as if it was perfectly normal._These people act like those in Nerima.I wonder what's going on?_Ranma knew what Dr. Tofu was thinking and once he heard the sound of battle, Ranma started running toward the sounds.He only hoped that he could take care of the problem before Dr. Tofu found the destruction.As he neared the scene, Ranma could see people running from the battle and put an extra burst of speed.

What he saw when he got there was a scene that was usually left behind when he and Ryoga were fighting.Buildings were complete wrecks in a large area stretching almost a mile long.Along the stretch were people collapsed on the ground.Not seeing any blood, he hoped that the people were only asleep.Ranma continued to the scene of battle but kept back to observe.

This time he saw a group of girls dressed in exaggerated versions of school uniforms._If Happosai saw this, the old pervert might actually have a heart attack and die happily._Something about the uniforms bothered him though; it was a feeling of recognition and a couple other feelings that were similar.He guessed that the threat was the person dressed in a gray combat uniform.Ranma could tell though, that this enemy was an excellent martial artist by the way he weaved through the attacks and moved in close for hand-to-hand combat.When he saw him perform a ki attack, he knew that this wasn't going to be a pushover.But from the way things were going, the girls were being beaten, badly.

"Burning Mandila!" Mars shouted, as she aimed the multitudes of burning disks at her target.He was currently distracted with Sailor Uranus and Jupiter who were fighting close in.When she called her attack, they both jumped away hoping that he would get caught in the blast.Sensing the attack, Sarge used his quickness and weaved through the multitudes of burning discs.He didn't get away unscathed as a few managed to scratch him.

Uranus was getting frustrated, seeing Sarge only getting scratched from the attack.She herself was already sporting bruises from the numerous times she tried fighting hand-to-hand."World Shaking!"Releasing her attack, she pulled out her space sword and lunged as he landed from the dodge.She admired her enemy's ability to dodge her attacks with the sword but really wished he would just die.That was the last thought as an uppercut knocked her into a wall, causing loose debris to fall around her.

Mercury silently cursed seeing another of their rank fall.Neptune and Venus were already heavily damaged while protecting Sailor Moon.She relaxed slightly seeing Uranus move out of the rubble, but she was running out of steam.They needed a quick breather and a chance to regroup.The enemy was damaged from a few attacks when they attacked multiple times or attacked him as he was landing after a dodge."Shabon Spray!" causing a thick blanket of mist to cover them as she moved over to the rest of the group.

"How much more can this guy take?" Jupiter asked, leaning on her knees.

"We've been fighting all out and only been able to get a few hits against him," Uranus stated, helping Neptune.Hotaru was using her glaive to rest against as she listened.

"We need to try to contain him like we did with the other enemy, but this one seems to avoid that situation too well.I suggest another multi-attack from different directions.This time though, Moon will attempt to finish him," Mercury stated calmly."It's been the only effective way to counter his speed and the delay of casting our attacks.Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus will start off while Neptune, Venus and myself will get him in position with their attacks and hopefully Moon will be able to get her attack in.Saturn, standby incase we need to fall back."Hotaru nodded as she saw the cloud start to disperse."Okay, get in positions.I don't think we can do a second attempt."

As everyone moved into position, Uranus commented, "We sure could use Pluto's help here."Mercury had to agree as she moved to her position; Pluto's attacks are always welcome and her skill with the staff could even things out a little bit more.

From outside the mists, Ranma could see the enemy standing towards the cloud and begin focusing.He could tell he was going to fire off a large attack as soon as the mists fell and it was a good guess that he knew, from the ki signatures, where people were in the mists.Part of him wanted to jump in and intervene while he could but he held back.He had to take care of things at home before he involved himself in another problem; Ranma had promised himself this._I might have made a promise with Logan about getting myself involved, but it didn't say anything about outside interference._By this time the fog was beginning to fall.Sensing the attack coming, Ranma mentally called for his sword.Sword in hand, he quickly jumped to a different position for a better angle.

The Senshi readied their attacks as the fog dissipated.When they saw the enemy standing there, waiting for them, they hesitated, being the first time this had happened to them.The distraction was all Sarge needed as he fired his attack at the main target, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon lost color to her face as she saw the attack coming right for her, but this time it was larger than a beach ball.She just stared at the blue energy as it closed in on her, too frightened to be able to do anything.Just when things were near the end, there was a flash out of nowhere and a sudden explosion.

"NO!" screamed the Senshi as they ran to the blast, hoping that their princess was still alive.As the dust subsided, they and Sarge were shocked to see her standing up from her crouch, unscathed.Hotaru saw something that she hadn't seen since the Silver Millennium and let out a gasp that gathered everyone's attention.Then they saw it, a very handsomely decorated sword was stuck in the ground, blade first about 5 feet in front of the princess.The real surprise was the crest they saw on it, the symbol of Serenity on the butt of the sword.

Sarge was really disappointed that his attack failed, but didn't give up.Using the distraction, he charged the group in hopes of taking them all out at once.As he was about to pounce on them, something got tangled in his feet and he tumbled to the ground.Everyone whirled around at the noise and a few became especially angry with their enemy.Just as they were preparing their own surprise attack, Sarge and the Senshi heard a quiet and cold voice, "Dead Scream."

On a rare moment of insight, Venus, calling up her Love-Me Chain faster than ever, tied Sarge's legs together, preventing him from getting out of the way.Sailor Moon was surprised that as soon as Sailor Pluto's attack hit, he crumbled away to dust, not needing her attack to finish him off.The streets suddenly became deathly quiet as the wind carried the evidence of the enemy's existence away.

Sailor Saturn quietly walked over to the staff that tripped and stopped the last attack.She didn't know why, but she recognized the staff.Turning it over in her hands, it felt familiar somehow; and it wasn't the symbol of Serenity that was in the center of the staff either.There were only two people that she knew that used a staff.The one was walking up to them right now and the other was…_He's alive?_She looked at the sword again when she put the two together._He is alive!_The two and two were put together._And that means…_She stood up and started to walk to Pluto.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Princess.But I was busy at the Time Gate.I can now answer some questions."She paused for a moment as she noticed the sword sticking in the ground."Princess, it would be prudent that you pick up the sword and bring it with you.Do not worry, it is not heavy, like all the swords made back then."A couple people's eyes went up.They knew what 'back then' meant."You can store it like you do with your Moon Scepter.Meet at the usual place at the usual time."

Just as she was about to leave, she finally noticed Saturn holding a staff that was as long as her Time Staff.She knew Saturn's look all too well as it is a look she used many times on the scouts before.It was time to talk.She quietly nodded to the younger senshi and jumped to the roofs and disappeared.Quickly, the rest of the senshi recovered from their shock and quickly dispersed from the scene before the officials could arrive.

"What happened here?" Dr. Tofu asked, looking over the scene.Buildings and sections of street were destroyed, busted water pipes were drenching everything nearby, and many people were face down in the street.Dr. Tofu felt a squeeze from his right hand.Turning he saw Kasumi nod, smiling a smile that warmed his heart like never before.He quietly squeezed back and together they went about helping the people as authorities began to arrive.

In an alley, a shadowed figure smiled at the scene and turned back to the direction the Senshi disappeared.After a couple moments, the figure turned and walked down the alley.However, just as the figure was halfway, an overstressed pipe finally gave way and sent a geyser of water into the alley.Almost immediately, a couple rounds of cursing arose.As the figure finally started to leave again, the figure seemed to be a bit shorter than before.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any right to be writing this except for writer's curiosity.  I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon or have any relation to the creators to possibly be able to do this.  I can't be sued, because, well you won't get anything from a poor student.  So please don't try, it will be considered a financial loss if you do.

Time period: Ranma - about year after manga's, Ranma and Akane are nearing graduation

                        Sailor Moon - before the Sailor SS, scouts not can go super as of yet.

Other notes: Italics represent thought and quotes are speech unless noted otherwise.

Knight of the Moon 

Chapter 5

The city of Nerima was enjoying a rare night of quiet as the residents walked down the streets with their loved ones by their sides.  The sky overhead was crystal clear allowing the stars to shine down from above.  In the parks, many couples were reliving earlier years of their lives as they sat on the benches gazing out over the park and falling in love all over again.

Ranma was gazing up into the sky but his attention was mostly at the full moon that hung high in the night sky.  He laid quietly on the Tendo roof, but his mind was millions of miles away roaming all over the universe through his memories of his past life, which were painstakingly slow in surfacing.

He had returned a little earlier after seeing that there wouldn't be any more trouble that Dr. Tofu couldn't handle.  After the battle in Juuban, Ranma guessed that his daily fighting quota was reached and it would be safe to go home.  However, the curse activation quota hadn't been reached as he was hit by a stream of cold water from a water main that was stressed to the breaking point during the fight.  Returning in his girl guise at the dojo, he made quick use of ever-present kettle.

Nodoka then sat down with him as he told her how Kasumi's date was going.  He mentioned some details of the fight but left a large portion out, especially the part of the Sailor Senshi.  Once the pleasantries were over, Ranma began to silently plot what to do about his problem that his father created.  A lot of ideas came up, but a few were his fault and that he would have to deal with, Kodachi and Shampoo.

After that, he had come up here to relax and to think while he still could before Nerima was wiped off the map from the anger of many high-powered martial artists.  It was then, that the memories of a Logan Somerled appeared.  Soon, Ranma was reliving many dances he had on the Moon, some with a beautiful woman with long green hair, the other with short dark hair, dressed in royal purple; both knew him differently, yet completely.  There was one more, a person of great power, but used love, compassion, wisdom, and kindness to rule.  From all three he felt an irresistible feeling of duty and honor toward them, a feeling he knew very well.

So involved with his thoughts that he never heard the ladder as it clattered along the roof edge or the person that walked up it.  In fact, the person was able to walk right up to him and sit next to him and he never acknowledged their presence.  It was the sudden pain in his arm that finally snapped him out of his revere and he found himself staring at Nabiki, who was only a few inches from his face.  He quickly realized that she was the cause for the shooting pain in his arm by her pinching, "YAAAHHHH!"

"You finally back on this planet Ranma?" she asked flatly as Ranma collected himself.  Settling himself on the roof again, he glared at her, mockingly.  "As you have often stated, your defenses were open."

"Very funny Nabiki," turning back to the stars above before glancing over, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

Nabiki didn't answer right away.  She looked up to the stars and tried to see what he kept seeing in them to continuously come up here.  She tried to get lost in them for several minutes, Ranma watched carefully, judging her reaction and waited patiently for her to start things off.  Finally, without turning she asked, "Why… Why did you say what you did to me this morning?"

Ranma sighed silently, he knew this would come up eventually and from his judgment, it was none too soon as Nabiki was really lonely.  "Simple, it looked like you needed a friend."  When she turned to him, he continued, "Many of us put up false fronts for our own protection.  Kasumi was a bit of an airhead and single minded around the house, Akane is oblivious to the obvious, though not nearly as bad as the Kuno's, and obnoxious, and slightly delusional in cooking and martial arts, and Mr. Tendo is a traveling Niagara Falls with delusional tendencies.  You tend to hide yourself behind a wall of ice and business attitude and I hide behind the image of a dumb jock that only cares about martial arts and himself.

"It hurts to loose someone you love and not be able to do anything about it, doesn't it," taking a glance to Nabiki.  "Even though it doesn't look like it.  I have known what you and the others have been going through, maybe even a little more."

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked while trying to reorganize her thoughts.

"For most of my life, I didn't know if I even had a mother.  It was always me and Pop on the road.  I don't know when it happened, but she was only a memory of an outline and a voice.  Pop, he didn't talk about her and I don't think he had a picture; it was always the art that he talked about.  After a while, probably shortly after the "pit" incident," saying with a small shiver of fear, "I had assumed that she was dead and that memory of her was all that I had.

"Then I find out that she IS alive.  I had wanted to see her and hold her again so badly that I would have done anything to meet her.  That's when POP tells me that I signed a contract that I would kill myself if I wasn't "manly" and according to Pop, the curse was anything but manly.  I of course took his judgment since I never really knew if Mom would hold me to a contract signed by a six year old.  So I watched from a different body, never able to call her mother, never able to be myself, and never was I able to fully take away the hurt she felt every time she showed up looking for "Ranma" but only found "Ranko" and her pet panda.  It was torture."  He didn't try to stop the tears.

Nabiki was near tears at this point well as she listened to Ranma speaking to her from the heart.  It was a rare occasion, but it showed that he had been hurt as badly as she had when her mother died.  "You do know don't you," noticing the tears.  "This is the first time I've seen you cry."

"Huh, oh that.  I don't care what Pop says anymore.  The only thing that has any meaning to me that comes from his mouth is martial arts; anything else is all a lie.  What mother says carries a little more weight and she says there is nothing unmanly about crying."

"Sounds like good advice," as she gazed deep into the night sky.  Suddenly an idea popped in her mind and sat up, turning to face Ranma who glanced over to see what she was doing.  "Hi, my name's Nabiki Tendo, what's yours?"  _What's past is past; I think a new start is what we both need._

Ranma just stared dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what was going on when he saw the smile on her face.  "Hello Nabiki, my name is Ranma Saotome.  How do you do?"

"It's nice to meet you Ranma.  Do you want to be my fiancée?"  Unprepared, Ranma lost his balance and fell face first into the roof.  "Geese Ranma, I was only joking," as she pulled him back up.

"I wasn't expecting it, that's all," rubbing his nose.  "But what brought this on?"

"I felt we needed a new start.  We didn't exactly have the best greeting when you arrived.  So I decided to greet my new friend properly."  She paused as she a wild thought came to her, "Or maybe the little brother that we never had."

"It would be an honor, as long as you don't mind my crude manner, big sister."

"Just don't hurt my little sister too badly or you'll here from me and Kasumi."

"Deal."

--Next Morning--

Setsuna was doing something that she rarely did coming to the Senshi meetings.  Ever since she started appearing to these things, it was normal for her to appear and disappear from the meetings at random times, she had her duties to the Time Gate.  She stopped for a moment and looked up the long line of steps in front of her that lead the Hikawa Shrine.  It would have been so easy to teleport up to the meeting, but that was too quick and she needed the time to think now more than ever as she began the up the steps.

On the way up, her mind tried to think of every question that was going to be asked by everyone and a corresponding answer.  She didn't want to do this, but it was about time the truth came into the open.  She only hoped that the others would understand.  Hotaru probably would be the only one that would know part of the story.  Nearing the shrine, she could hear the argument between Usagi and Rei.  She smiled and hoped that this part of the princess would still be around when they all finally grew up.

[A few minutes earlier]

"Usagi put those back, you didn't even ask if you could read those." Rei yelled.  The meeting had started out normally; every one had shown up except Usagi and Setsuna.  About 10 minutes after the stated time, Usagi came panting in with another excuse.  She then proceeded to go through Rei's manga collection and started reading them as if there was nothing wrong.  And Setsuna still hadn't arrived.

"But Rei, I don't have these and they are so cool.  Besides you aren't reading them now and you've already read them."

"Then why don't you get them yourself?"

"Because you already have them," then began reading in earnest.

Rei just gave up trying to reason with her.  She didn't really mind, but it would have been nice if she just asked instead of just grabbing.  As she gazed around the room, she was wondering when Setsuna would arrive.  Minako and Makota were busily talking about some boys they seen and were comparing them for suitable boyfriends.  Ami was busily scanning the sword and staff that was left behind at the last battle.  Haruka and Michiru were sitting next to each other talking about whatever while Hotaru was studying the weapons with keen interest.  She hoped things would be explained today; she really hated being in the dark.

Everyone's attention was instantly drawn to the door as it began to slide open.  When they saw who it was they stared in shock.  Setsuna noticed everyone's reaction and calmly slid the door shut and went to sit down at the table, "Is it not normal for people to walk here?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean, it's just that you don't normally walk in here late," Rei stuttered.

"Yeah, Setsuna," Haruka recovered, "normally you teleport in late.  When you arrive with us, we're on time and Usagi is late.  Besides this is the second time in a month that you arrived like this."

"Things have been a bit busy and I needed some time away from work.  Really though, I found it better to think while I was moving around.  With the attacks the past few weeks and now the appearance of a Knight's weaponry, things are changing quickly and I can't make strong judgments since I've been blocked from the future."

"Who is this Knight?" Usagi asked for everyone.  She wanted to thank who ever it was that saved her yesterday.  If it weren't for his or her intervention, she would have been in serious trouble.

"It's my brother," Hotaru answered.

"You mean the brother you told us about?"  Minako asked.  "How?"

"I was able to identify the items earlier with the Mercury Computer.  What it said was that they belong to a Logan Somerled of the Royal Moon Knights.  It also said he was a Colonel."

Hotaru nodded her head before asking, "Setsuna, where is he?  If he's around, why hasn't he tried to make contact with us or even find the princess, or even me?"

"I don't know Hotaru-chan."  Her voice held a little bit of disappointment; luckily it wasn't enough to be noticed.

Michiru sensed her cue and wrapped her arms around Hotaru in support.  "But he was there at the fight, he had to have seen us.  Why wouldn't he make contact with us?"  As the tears started, she turned to bury her face in her guardians shoulder.

"Hey, if he was there then why didn't he get involved in the fight sooner and help us out?" Rei answered getting a little angry with this person with all the distress he's causing.

"The Knights of the Royal Moon don't have the connection that you girls do to the Queen or Usagi in this case," Artemis stated.  "Remember, they were designed to be a force to respond to threats instantly.  You girls would become involved if the Knights couldn't handle the situation.  If the knights near the outer edge needed help, the outers would respond, and similarly with the inners.  Only if it was a serious threat did all you girls get involved.  They protected the Empire first, then the Queen; the eight of you are technically bodyguards."

"So," Luna continued. "It would support that your brother might have held back since you all were already involved.  You know how damaging your battles are and they knew not to get in the way.  After the battle, he probably didn't have time to contact us since the authorities were on their way and left as quickly as you girls did."

"Then why would he leave the weapons behind?" Makoto interjected.

"He probably didn't have time to grab them from where ever he was and guessed that we would get them," commented Ami.  "It also could have been a note to us that he was still around."  Hotaru had to agree with the logic presented to her, but she still didn't like it.

"Hotaru, do you know anymore about your brother that you can tell us about.  It might help us identify him," Usagi asked, kneeling in front of the youngest Senshi.

"Well, I don't really know.  I've told you about all I can remember though, I had almost forgotten about the staff.  He made it himself while at the academy on Saturn.  It's supposed to shrink to a small canister size about 4 inches long, but only he knows how to do it."

All except Setsuna and Hotaru stared at the staff in disbelief for a few moments before Luna interrupted them, "Ladies, we have more important matters at hand.  We are still lost over who our enemy is."

"Luna and I have a theory but we need to know what you girls think," Artemis continued.  "As we know, the new youma are moving in a fashion that is similar to the Colonel's, not to mention using his tactics.  Before you say anything, we cannot instantly blame him."

"Wait, what do you mean by Colonel?" Makoto interrupted.

"To a few he was simply known as Colonel.  An even fewer number actually knew his name.  It was a security measure he made and it went to the extremes for his own safety and those that he knew and were close to him.  His unit didn't even salute or give proper acknowledgement when he was among them for fear of being identified by snipers or enemy scouts.  A similar tactic that was used by the Americans in Vietnam."

"Why is he not a suspect?" Minako interrupted before Makoto could ask another question.

"Because, girls, the entire unit that was under his command, knew everything he knew.  It was his tactic for making his unit more efficient and useful in battle.  The Colonel always thought that the unit's weakest link was the slowest, less experienced, and less skilled person.  With all his commands, he instigated what he called 'unit knowledge' meaning that everyone was taught what everyone knew.  The more experienced and skilled taught the rest and shared their knowledge with each other.  I'm sure you can guess what the effect was."  Everyone was surprised at that; even Hotaru was shocked.  Setsuna was the only one that knew about this.

"Hey, we're not talking about the Crescent Moon Recon Force," Makoto stated as a memory flashed.  Like a switch that was turned on, everyone in the room recalled the name.  "It was the most decorated unit in the system, I think."

"Yeah, it was.  I remember reading about them from time to time," Haruka reaffirmed.  "They never stated who their CO was but it was rumored that he was the youngest on record and in fact turned down positions that would let him climb the command ladder."

"I remember," Ami said out loud, gaining their attention.  "I was asked by the Queen to archive everything I could about the unit.  That meant recording their skills, knowledge, etc. on data crystals.  I don't remember much, but I do remember what their CO looked like.  He could get lost in his unit and no one would recognize him if they didn't already know him because of how young he was.  But Hotaru's description is just like…"

"The leader of Crescent Moon Recon Force," Setsuna finished.  "He was only known by a few people, including the Queen and myself, and of course his unit.  He knew many of the darker sides of the good things and he protected himself.  Many people were jealous of his abilities, honor, and habit of following the rules and that caused problems for him."

"If he is alive, then there might be others that are also out there that are also alive and are out for revenge," Rei stated.  "But you might want to look towards at the Moon Knights," making sure she had their attention, "The fire's vision showed the Moon Knight's symbol and it split.  We might even be facing two people."

"Setsuna, Ami, Artemis and I will need your assistance then.  The computer with Setsuna's help and we should be able to come up with some idea of who is causing the disturbances.  Once we have a better idea of whom we're up against, the reasons will follow.  We now know that there is at least one Knight still alive, so it's possible that there are others, but it just doesn't make sense for a Knight to be against us."

Taking their cue, everyone left to join society again.  Questions were still going around about what will happen next, but the answers would come soon enough.  Just as Setsuna was about to leave, Hotaru walked up, "Setsuna-mama, could I walk with you?"  Setsuna glanced up to Haruka and Michiru, who nodded their assent.  Reaching down, she took the small hand of the little girl and they left silently.

Michiru noticed Haruka gazing at the pair as they left, "Something's bothering you."

Haruka nodded as she turned to her partner, "It's Setsuna, I've just noticed it now, but something is definitely bothering her."

"Don't worry too much.  She will tell us when she's ready, not before.  Hotaru might be able to help her with what ever it is.  She has a caring spirit," pulling Haruka towards the car.

Setsuna walked silently towards the house she shared with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.  The latter was currently holding her hand, was studying her.  She caught the glances from her peripheral vision.  It wasn't until they were walking through a nearby park that Hotaru spoke up, "Setsuna, why do you know so much more about my brother.  It's not just because you are the Senshi of Time, is it."

Setsuna stopped and looked down at her young charge.  There was something different about her and then she realized that she was not the timid little girl that she's known, but a young lady who is growing up.  She directed both of them to a bench and sat down.  "You would be surprised on how little I actually do know about him.  The regiment that he was part of was stationed on the far outer rims and was under my command.  I never knew him directly then.  I heard about him from the generals that reported to me.  I wanted to make him a general from the effectiveness that he displayed but he turned it down each time.  Each time I tried to bring him in to ask why, something would come up that would require his unit to leave.  It must have slipped my mind at some point, but I never did just try looking him up his information and try finding him.

"It was some time later when I finally met him face to face.  Of course I didn't realize it at the time.  It was at a ball shortly after your coronation."

--Flashback--

Boredom, that's the word she was looking for.  She was bored.  Since this was a formal party, the Senshi weren't required to wear their uniforms.  The Knights guarding the palace could hold up against any threat for a few minutes for the Senshi to transform.  But the problem was, not many people wanted to dance with her.  It seems that her reputation as being cold and Ms. Know-it-All preceded her too well.  So she was politely standing out of the crowd, gazing in upon everyone else.

"I'm not the only one though," speaking to no one while taking a glance to the open balcony doors, where a few moments ago, Elaine had just walked through.  Apparently, the nobles and other aristocrats were being just a little too harsh on the recently anointed Senshi of Saturn.

"Maybe she would like some company," and was about to go talk to her when she stopped.  There was a young man that walked out on the patio where Elaine was.  Curiosity was waging war with her morals as to go see what was going on and respect their privacy.  Curiosity eventually won out in the end several minutes later, but before she could, the young man walked back in with Elaine on her arm.

Everyone quickly noticed the return of the Senshi of Silence, because that was the effect: Silence.  There were probably a few gazes directed to the person she was holding onto for bringing her back.  Even the band that was playing in the background fell silent.  She took a glance over to Queen Serenity and saw her smiling.

A moment later, the music started again, and if people's jaws weren't already detached, they did then as the young man and Elaine faced each other and then started attacking each other.  She and the others almost transformed there but they hesitated when they noticed the smile on the newest Senshi's face.  Standing at the ready, they noticed that the movements were choreographed and it was in fact, a dance, albeit a strange one.

The dance was very exotic with the kicks, punches, blocks and jumps that were performed.  The man she was dancing with had his cloak wrapped around his left forearm as he moved.  But it was surprising to see Elaine move naturally in the full-length evening gown.  It seemed like it was normal to be fighting in a gown.

The events that were happening occupied her entire attention that she just realized she still didn't know who the young man was.  He was dressed in the uniform of the Royal Moon Knights.  At a second glance, she noticed that he was an officer by his rank emblems, but besides a few service medals he didn't seem that special.  He was a little taller than Elaine, but not too much and his hair reached down to mid-back, as it was left undone.  But she still couldn't see his face very well.

After several short minutes the dance ended and people couldn't help but applaud.  What happened next though, caused a few of the more eccentric people to faint, as Elaine embraced her partner which he responded in kind and just before they broke apart, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  She just had to meet this person.  He single handedly brought life to the newest Senshi.

As if he had heard her, he turned and looked right at her.  After a quick gesture, he started walking purposefully over to her.  Unsure of what was going on for the first time, she remained where she was and tried to study him.  His walk was that of confidence and great skill, but his face seemed familiar.  As he got closer, she saw more of his face and she knew she had seen that face somewhere before.  Then she noticed his eyes, a warm inviting blue that you could loose yourself in.  She didn't even realize that he was standing in front of her talking to her.  "Excuse me?"

"I said is the all-knowing Lady of Time trying to determine if I'm a threat to the future or not?"

What she did next surprised herself and everyone there.  **CRACK!**  "I don't abuse my power like that.  My job is to protect the time line from alteration and tampering from the enemy, whoever they might be.  Other than being an early warning for the empire, I don't abuse my power like that!"

The people looked back and forth between the Lady of Time and the young man she just delivered a right hook, which sent him back ten feet.  They slowly backed away when they heard him laughing while standing up.  "Very good, my Lady.  I rather hoped that was the case and the rumors I had heard were false.  Now, for payment for not reporting you for striking another officer, I would ask the lovely Lady of Time to dance with me."

Setsuna could only glance at her right hand, which was in a fist, as if it had a mind of it's own.  She couldn't understand what brought out that reaction.  She was always calm, collective, and unfeeling, never angry.  The man walked over and held out his hand to her, waiting patiently for her.

--Present--

"You, punched him?" Hotaru was in disbelief.  Not many people could lay a finger on him if he didn't want them to.  "You accepted his dance then."

"It was that or be put on probation for striking an officer.  Though, I should have specified the dance because I wasn't expecting the dance he started."

--Silver Millennium--

Setsuna was breathing a little heavily as she tried to burn holes in the young man who was bowing to her.  When they arrived on the dance floor, a tune picked up and he took a position a few feet away from her.  If she still didn't have the connection to the time gate to see the future, she would have had a black eye right then from the kick to her head.  She ducked and responded in kind, while trying to ignore the long gown she was wearing.  It wasn't until several long agonizing minutes later that her time sense relaxed.

People were applauding her but she didn't hear them as he complete attention and anger was at the man who looked back up at her with a smile.  "You learn quick my lady.  But you need to learn to react on instinct and not your link to the Gate of Time.  Next time we meet, I hope it will be on better times.  I must report back to command.  Good evening to you."  He sketched another quick bow to her and the queen and left.

She was left staring at his back as he walked through the main doors.  It wasn't until others came over to congratulate her on the dance that she snapped out of her shock.  She was very tempted to just use the gate but then remembered that there was at least two people that knew who he was.  Finding Elaine on the sidelines talking to the Queen, she excused herself and walked over determined to get some questions answered.

--Present--

"I never did learn who his was.  He disappeared shortly after he left the ball and I wasn't able to follow him.  Even with the Time Gate's help, all I was able to get was which system he was in, which was practically no help at all.  He apparently had some high level magic, probably from the Queen, cast about him that prevented scrying.  I even went to the Queen for help, but she would simply state that it wasn't in her power because the security was set up by him."

She let out a small sigh, as she relaxed against the park bench, "The annoying thing was that even though he was under my jurisdiction, he technically wasn't.  That was one thing the Queen was able to tell me and that Crescent Moon Force Recon was actually under her command.  It was put under an actual regiment to cause confusion to those trying to find them.  It worked."

"So how did you find out about him being my brother?"

"I never did until much later.  I did have opportunities to talk to him, as he tended to appear at the balls and maneuver himself so he was behind me when he started talking.  But he avoided my questions.  He would change the subject and I would forget to bring it up again until he was gone.  I was able to get one thing out of him though, after one of the many times we talked and that was his first name.  Occasionally we saw each other passing by after that, now I knew what he looked like.  I eventually gave up and just tried talking to him.  I found myself enjoying the small talk that we had and found myself missing it.  We were friends and nothing more because of all the secrecy around him but I didn't mind.  After Solaris 9, all my questions were answered.  I just wish it didn't happen the way it did.  I was hoping that he would eventually tell me when he was ready.

"That was when…"

Setsuna nodded, "There had always been problems in that area and the Queen sent the Crescent Moon Recon Force in to investigate.  Once I saw him, the connections happened and I then understood everything.  The Queen and her council instantly swore me to secrecy when we returned.  The next time I saw him was the night he returned.  When he approached, I don't know what happened or what created it, but I realized how badly I missed him during his absence."  Her voice was starting to break as old feelings started surfacing."

"He did love you," Hotaru interrupted.  "He told me some time after his return.  He couldn't explain it, but it will be something to ask him when we find him again."

Setsuna just enveloped Hotaru in a hug as the tears started, "Thank you, Hotaru.  I think I'll do that."  Hotaru just smiled back at her guardian as they shared a moment of silence.

--Nerima, that morning--

Akane climbed the stairs Ranma's room with a bucket of ice water in her hands.  This was one of the few days that Ranma and his father didn't get up to practice this morning.  It might have helped that Mr. Saotome was too drunk to walk up the steps last night and ended up sleeping in the dojo as a panda.

That meant that Ranma was able to sleep in this morning and he missed breakfast.  _The Baka._  Mrs. Saotome had asked her to wake up her son so they could take care of some family matters.  She had put up a small argument about why she had to do it, but didn't put up a fight.

As she neared the top of the stairs she saw Nabiki coming down, "Morning Nabiki."

"Morning Sis," taking note of the ice bucket.  "Akane, have you ever thought of some other way to wake Ranma up instead of giving him a bath?"

"Humph, that baka sleeps though anything.  Shouting, shaking, and even slapping doesn't do anything.  Plus, he constantly avoids the punches," stopping next to Nabiki.  "So, unless you've got a better idea of how to wake him up, I would like to hear it," giving a smart look.

Nabiki could only shake her head in amazement that Akane would use violence to wake someone up.  "There are other wake up one's fiancée if you would be daring enough to try."

"What are you talking about Nabiki?  I'm not a pervert like Ranma is."  Unfortunately, the blush in her cheeks blew her cover.

"Sis, it's only natural for fiancées to act like that.  How else will you learn to enjoy him later."  Nabiki smirked as Akane started to panic.  _All too easy.  When will that girl grow up?  I just hope little brother will be forgiving this morning._

"Urp!"  Akane quickly disappeared around the corner towards his room as the dirty thoughts started appearing.  _I'm not a pervert.  I'm not a pervert.  I'm… Well, she has a… No!  I couldn't do that._  She waited outside his room as she slowly got control of her thoughts and quickly knocked on the door.  Not hearing any response, she opened up and saw that Ranma was still indeed in dreamland.  Just as she was about to toss the bucket of water on Ranma, a hand stopped her.  Turning she saw that it was Mrs. Saotome, "Auntie, what is it?"

"Akane dear, I know this is normal habit for you to wake my son up but I don't want to wait for him to clean up the mess you make with that bucket."  Akane looked down at the bucket and realized that she was right.  "There are other ways to wake my son up if you know what to do."

Akane was about to ask for more detail when a tickling from her senses alerted her to something.  She then turned to the room and saw that Ranma wasn't sleeping anymore but wide-awake and in a stance that was completely offense.  To say the least, she was shocked.  _I didn't know she was that skilled._

Ranma was still talking with the spirit that was with him when his highly tuned danger senses kicked in.  On total instinct, he jumped from flat on his back to his feet while turning to face the threat and pulled his arm back for a killing strike.  When he noticed that it was his mother, he relaxed, "Morning Mom."

"Good morning, son.  Quickly get ready; we have a couple meetings that we need to take care of." And then turned to go back downstairs.

"Ok, Mom."  He then noticed Akane standing there still, "Morning Akane, what's with the bucket?"

"Hugh, oh this nothing, just some practicing.  Bye," and quickly disappeared down the stairs.

Ranma only shrugged as he got his things together for the bath.  He knew what the bucket was for but it was fun to see how she would respond being found out like that.  Then he remembered what had to be done today. _ I only hope Ucchan will be somewhat understanding today._  He then closed his door and went to take his bath.

--A little later--

"Mom, did Kasumi come home this morning?" Ranma asked as he and Nodoka walked towards the Nekohaten.

"No she didn't.  Do you think she will be ok?"

"Nah, I say she's having the time of her life.  She'll probably be home later tonight.  I'm sure those two have hardly realized that it's a new day.

--Over in Jubaan--

Kasumi couldn't believe that all that has happened.  Last night was a thrill with dinner and a movie.  Even the interruption from the fight didn't hamper her spirits a bit.  She was helping people doing what she always dreamed about and doing at the side of the man that had her eye for a few years now.

She had spent the night at his place in a spare bed, though she was tempted to do something naughty.  But she was good.  Now, with the new day, they were going to spend it walking around town more and maybe see if she could try for continuing her dreams.

--Back in Nerima--

"If you think so," Nodoka said smiling.  _She's finally growing up._  "Ranma, you were up quite late last night.  What were you doing?"  As if she didn't know.

"Umm, I was… on the roof, looking at the stars."  He wasn't expecting this.

"Just stargazing?  Was someone else up there with you?"  She heard him mumble something, "I didn't hear you Ranma."

"Nabiki came up to talk.  She had some questions."

"About what?"  I was expecting Akane to be up there but this is ok.  Nabiki seems to have more of a head on her shoulders.

"She was just wondering how I could see her as a friend.  I guess, there are a lot of us that haven't had many friends and she never thought that I saw her as one.  We found out that we were both lonely growing up, so we decided to start things over."  He didn't dare mention that he was considered her little brother.  "It'll never be more, but it feels good to have another friend."

Nodoka felt some guilt at her son's confession, knowing that she was partly responsible, "Ranma, I'm sorry for letting Genma taking you away like he did.  I should have gone with you to teach you about the things that you are sorely lacking in."

"Mom, it's ok.  I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't be the person that I am now.  I had some trouble in the beginning, but I think I've gotten more out of it than a normal childhood."

"Oh, Ranma.  You've grown so much in the past year.  I'm glad I got to see this though I regret missing on the rest.  This is the growth that is the most important."  Pulling her grown son into her and slowly let him go, but continued to stare into his sky blue eyes.  "After things are settled here, I think I will join you were ever you choose to go.  I want my chance to be with my son before he's too grown to visit me."

"Mom, I don't think that's possible.  You mean too much to me."  As they continued down toward their destination, Ranma spoke up again.  "Mom, what was that trick you did to wake me up?"

"Something I learned over the past ten years."  She turned to see her son's surprised face, "You didn't think I would sit around and do nothing for over ten years waiting for you to return did you?"

"Well, I didn't have any idea what you would do.  You might have to teach me some of your moves with the sword though."

"It's a deal then.  Now let's hurry.  We still need to see Ukyo today."  _Yes!_

--Later that night--

"Damn, that didn't quite go as I thought." Ranma grumbled from the roof.  Things had gone well with Ukyo, but the amazons were just damn stubborn.  Well, Shampoo and Mouse were stubborn but Cologne was a little more giving.  "I wish I could understand why she refuses to give up."  "Yen for your thoughts little brother?"  Ranma turned to see Nabiki standing on the roof peak a few feet from him.  "Things just didn't work out the way Mom and I planned."

"Amazon trouble," sitting on the roof peak next to him.  "Most of the trouble comes from their laws.  If you can worm out of the laws, I think they will leave you alone, as far as marriage is concerned."

"That's true.  As usual Shampoo tried to grab me while Mouse tried to kill me.  Mouse ended up killing a potted plant by the door and Shampoo got whacked by mother."

"She did what?"

"Yeah, Shampoo would have tried giving her the kiss of marriage if she didn't realize that she was my mother.  That was the first time I've seen Shampoo bow to anyone while saying she's sorry.  However when Mouse tried again, I had to knock him out since he was attacking my mother, thinking it was me."

"Hmm, sounds like a normal Amazon greeting.  Things settle down after that?"

"For a little while," letting out an exasperated sigh.  "Mother tried to understand things from their point of view with the combat law but Shampoo wouldn't hear of it.  She kept claiming that she was knocked out while in combat, even if it was with Akane.  Cologne then backed her up saying that she should have made sure that the rest of us wouldn't get involved, so she was defeated."

"I've read into that law and I thought it says that it had to be a declared challenge, not just some random accident."

"We argued that point for a good half hour but Cologne was stubborn about it.  We eventually settled for a time of separation from each other.  We can see each other, but no mention of the marriage, etc.  I don't like it, Cologne's up to something.  I can feel it," gazing back to the stars.

"You're probably right.  From what you've told me, she's probably hiding something.  She's a crafty person and to argue like she was with you makes me wonder if she already has something planned."

"As I said, I wish I could understand why they are refusing to give up."

"So, that was the bad news then, what happened with Ukyo?  Was a truce reached?"

"She's going to be my sister.  Mother offered it to her to satisfy honor."

"You don't seem excited about it."

"Well, it didn't start out like that.  When she learned what we were there about, she wouldn't listen and actually started attacking me.  I tried to defend myself, but I didn't want to hurt her too badly.  Mother suddenly stopped the fight when she sliced Ukyo's spatula in two.  The pause was long enough for me to tell her that I couldn't love her like she hoped I would.  I explained why I was doing this now and she accepted it.  That was when she broke down crying.  Damn it, I just wish that Pop never came across them."

Nabiki wasn't good at this sort of thing, though she was getting better since she was away from most of her operations due to school.  "Ranma, you're lying to yourself.  If you never met them, you would have been even lonelier when you arrived.  By the way, why are you doing this now instead of in the beginning?"

"Didn't know what to do.  Pop didn't give a damn about anyone else except his meal ticket and himself.  I couldn't really come to you guys since it wasn't your problem, plus you probably would have turned it around on me."

"That's not… Ok, you're right.  I would have.  I really didn't like you or your father when you guys arrived."

"I know.  Though, I like the fact that you got my Pop off his lazy ass get himself a job."

"You knew?"

"I was with him for most of my life.  His idea of work is running through a small town and pilfering as much as he could and high tail it out of town for a few miles to loose the townsfolk.  I also confronted him about it and said that you threatened him."

"I did.  Besides getting paid off by you, you were the only source of income that you two brought in to cover yourselves.  So, I threatened he either get a job or I find his wife."

"That would do it," giving a thoughtful look.  "Anyway, after Ukyo was calmed down, Mother explained what she would be willing to do if she would.  The dowry would be paid off by installments but would be put in a trust fund for school.

"She didn't accept it.  I then took some time to talk with her alone.  When we were alone, I confronted her saying by telling her the entire story."  He took a breath, wondering what would happen, "That I'm breaking all the engagements.  The engagements couldn't be honored in any form with out the destruction of everyone's honor.  So to do that, Mom was going to leave Pop and take up her original name, which I will be taking up when that happens.

"I talked with her a little longer and it took some work, but we came to some realizations.  When confronted if she wanted a life like mine was, she immediately refused.  Then she tried to get me to follow her and her business, but then I asked her what she liked about me and if she could see that in me doing what she was doing.  She tried so hard to get things to work out, but she gave up.  She realized that our lives were too different and I didn't want to ruin her shop with constant destruction of a dojo that would be attached to her restaurant."

"I'll say; your lives are too different and impractical to move around.  Is that were you said you would like her for a sister?"

"Yeah, I loved her, but not anymore than a brother did.  Mom instantly agreed to it when she came back in.  She then pulled out a bunch of forms for them to work over.  They spent the rest of the afternoon on those and then we dropped them at the records office to be processed."

"I think everything will work out for you little…" she paused when Ranma's attention turned to the front entryway.  "What is it?"

"Kasumi's home.  What a lift down?"  With a simple nod, he picked up Nabiki and lightly hopped down.  "I wonder if she will finally get out of the house?"

"If you handled it like your fights, I'm betting on it."  She then grabbed his hand to the house where people were greeting Kasumi and her guest.

--Inside--

"Kasumi, it's so good to see you, and who is this young man?  Is he your special friend my son was talking about?"  Nodoka smiled at the girl's embarrassment and it seemed that the young doctor was as well.

"Yes Auntie, he is. This is Dr. Ono Tofu.  He used to be our family doctor before his job took him away."

"Oh, and how do you know my son Dr. Tofu?"

"Your son was a regular at my office.  I saw him again when he landed in Jubaan."

"Yes, I remember that night," nodding to the couple.

"KAAASSUMMMII!!!  OH MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP SO MUCH!!!"  Soun finally noticed Kasumi with the doctor in tow and the water works started.  Genma instantly turned panda as he tried to calm his friend down.

Akane hoped for the best for her sister.  She was a little jealous though, but she still had her Ranma.  She was wondering where the heck he was when he walked in with Nabiki.  Her temper slowly rose as she was thinking that he was cheating on her with her sister.  _That baka better not have been doing anything with Nabiki or vise versa._

"Hey doc, Sis.  How did things go?" Nabiki asked.

"It was wonderful, but where's Ran…" she stopped when she saw the person that she wanted to see.  She instantly ran over to him and enveloped him in a tenderly hug, "Thank you Ranma.  Because of you, I have a chance at life again.  I'm in your debt."

To say the least, Ranma wasn't expecting this, but easily adapted.  "No Kasumi, you were the anchor to this house for too long.  You were a big sister who taught me the ropes when necessary.  There are no more debts.  Now live your life."  He then gently returned the hug.

Akane just saw red when Ranma was hugging Kasumi and never heard what was said.  "RANMA NO BAKA!" and instantly charged him ready to strike.

Hearing this, Ranma went instantly into action.  Dodging to the side with Kasumi while dropping her into the Dr. Tofu's unexpected hands he tried to make room for the fight.  Once Kasumi was safe, he moved so fast that Akane's anger vanished when she lost track of her target.  He was then seen holding her mallet.  "That's three Akane.  I've had it with your princess attitude and being attacked for no reason whatsoever."

"What?  There was plenty of reasons, you were groping Kasumi you pervert," her anger instantly returning in force.

"When does hugging someone that is practically considered family perverted.  Mom told you that I took Kasumi to meet a friend of hers Friday; didn't you make the connection.  She was thanking me for doing this for her.  It's usually customary for people that are practically brothers and sisters to show their appreciation that way.

"I swear, you're just like Ryoga with your temper.  All you see is one thing to destroy, me.  You don't bother taking in the rest of the surroundings.  If you had hit me, Kasumi would have been in serious trouble!  Think about it!  Why do you think you lost your long hair back then shortly after we met?  You couldn't pay attention to what was going around you just like Ryoga and just barely avoided being chopped in half!"  No one dared to say anything.  This was a Ranma they didn't know.

"Ra… Ranma?" Akane couldn't believe that Ranma was yelling at her.  He never did this.

"No more.  I'm taking the first step right now in solving this engagement.  "I challenge you Akane to strictly Anything Goes.  No special moves, attacks, etc. just skill against skill.  The terms are that the winner will teach the looser for a month.  There will be no holding back from either side or forfeit the match."

Akane was still reeling over what just happened.  Ranma had yelled at her about her skill, she almost blew up but went back to shock when he compared her to Ryoga.  She was about to yell back, but something clicked.  She saw that Kasumi was in the way of her strike.  Then she remembered how she lost her hair that was because of Ryoga.  She admitted that it wasn't smart for her to get in the middle of that fight back then.  _But… that would mean I was wrong._  The calm didn't last long as her anger gained control again.  _But it's always Ranma's fault that this stuff happens._

"Why should I even bother?  I know that it's always your fault.  If you had stopped teasing and picking on Ryoga you two might have been friends.  But no, you have to show off, tease, humiliate, and cheat to beat Ryoga every time you fight.  He is more of a man and a martial artist than you could ever be."  Akane glared at Ranma as she finished, daring him to prove her wrong.

Ranma could only shake his head in disappointment.  For a moment he thought he had gotten past her stubbornness and pride but apparently she was still too angry to talk to.  Nabiki, standing on the side with Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, was about to take a step forward to help Ranma by knocking her little sister silly when Kasumi's hand stopped her.

Kasumi watched everything happen and was loosing the control on her temper.  Watching Akane's refusal of reality and truth was getting to her.  After a weekend like she had, the controls that she had were now gone.  _I'm seen as the mother here, I guess I better start acting like one; it's long overdue._  After stopping Nabiki from stepping up, she purposefully walked forward, surprising the fathers and Kasumi by the boldness.  But what happened next caused a heart stopping moment.  Facing her sister, who looked up at her with uncertainty, she quickly reeled back with her palm and slapped her.

"Ka… Kasumi?"  Akane's anger and thoughts were immediately derailed from the eldest sisters strike.

"No Akane," turning an angry gaze.  "I have been the pillar of this family for too long to see this happen.  We talked about controlling your anger but you broke any promise you made to me.  I ignored it hoping that you would remember, but I waited too long it seems.  If mother was here, we probably wouldn't be in this mess, but she isn't and I've had to put this off for a long time."  She took a moment to steel her nerves, "Grow up, Akane.  You are no longer the little princess of the family and you are definitely not the best martial artist in Nerima.  You never were, by what I've heard of the school fights.  You seem to be just as delusional as this Tatewaki person with their true level of skills.  I haven't practiced since before Mother died and I can see the differences.

"A martial artist is not supposed to be a spoiled brat and declares their superiority over everyone else.  Those people are called bullies."  Akane was about to interrupt but Kasumi continued.  "Ranma was not, or is a bully.  He is egotistic, arrogant, rude, and some other things but that is the way he was raised."  Nodoka's glare towards a cowering Genma could have disintegrated depleted uranium if it could.  "When, in all the two years did he ever initiate a fight?"  Akane tried her best to think of a time when he started a fight but came up empty.  "Never.  They have seemed like he started them, but who did it really.  It was his father as he traded and bartered his son off for food in return for promises that Ranma would have to answer for.  So they come looking for him blaming him when it was his father's slight of honor.

"Mother would be ashamed of you right now Akane.  The beautiful girl that she born and started to raise turned into a person that can't accept the truth and resorts to anger too often."  Kasumi's visage softened a little and tried to give all the love she could to her sister, "We still love you Akane, but you disappoint us and Mother when you don't listen to your fiancée who is a little slow in explaining things or when you resort to anger to solve your problems.  Let go of that anger and wake up."

Akane couldn't fight the depression that she was feeling after being forced fed truth and reality by Kasumi, who was thought to be the quiet one.  She collapsed to the floor in tears, to weak to try and run to her room.  Kasumi quickly grabbed her on her way down and held her firm as Akane continued to cry in her shoulder.  Through the crying Kasumi could be heard murmuring softly.

"Kasumi?" Soun stated aghast.  His little baby was crying and it was because of something that Kasumi did.  "What did you do?  Why?" and was quickly falling into the water works routine.  **SLAP!**  Looking down, he faced the ice-cold demeanor of Nabiki.  "Nabiki, why did you hit me?  Don't you love your father anymore?"  **SLAP!**

"Grow up Daddy and act your age.  We have had it with your baby routine.  You are supposed to be our father, not a newborn that can't take care of itself.  This is mostly your fault ever since Mother died; you became the baby that we had to look over.  We can understand some time to mourn, we all did, but we as in Kasumi, Akane, and myself, were the only ones to pick up the pieces that we could and continued with our lives.  But you stopped teaching, going on your usual outings with your friends, except the local bar, where things just started over again as you got drunk and cried over mother."  Her cheeks were covered in tears as they broke through her hold.

"Who do you think kept this house in the black?  I was!  Using methods that were not usually honorable was I able to bring in enough money to keep the house over our heads and food on the table.  But when the Saotome's arrived they put a huge strain on the income.  Some times I barely made it.  It was only when Mr. Saotome started paying with the job and Ranma's help were we able to live well.  Become the father that we miss."  Anything else was lost as Nabiki finally couldn't say anymore and fell to her knees.

Soun was surprised by his daughter's actions.  They had grown up, except him and Akane, who seemed to be making more progress than he was.  Nabiki was right; he had been acting like a newborn all these years.  For once, he truly felt shamed.  While he was laid up, his daughters took care of the house and him.  He was very proud of them, for being something that he apparently wasn't, a grown person.  He slowly, reached down and grabbed Nabiki in his arms, offering the support that Kasumi usually did.  Then with gentle movements, he moved both of them to Kasumi and Akane and enveloped both in his arms.  He was again, their father.  It might take some time, but he vowed to pick up the pieces he needed to and let his daughters live.

Genma couldn't figure out what was going on.  The daughters seemed to have taken over the house and said they were tired of it, he thought they were doing a wonderful job, especially Kasumi.  He just couldn't understand why they would want Soun to start doing the work, that wasn't befitting of a martial artist of his caliber.  His head jerked to his right as he felt a dangerous aura and nearly fainted at the sight of Nodoka standing there with the sword sheathed at her hip, level to the ground and her hand on the grip.  He could see that she was relaxed and ready to strike bar his actions.

"Genma, you too have much to answer for.  But that is between us alone.  We will take our leave now as Genma and I have much to talk about regarding what my son has done."

As she was about to leave the grounds with Genma, a small little man dropped in the yard, "SWEETO!  Come to me my darling Ranma-chan."  In a blink of an eye, his hand held a bucket of water and casually threw it and jumped in a similar arc of the bucket.

Using his mother's trick, Ranma closed his eyes and allowed his aura to do the work.  Everyone in the room felt the aura spring up and what they felt scared them; it had been more powerful than they ever thought Ranma could be.  The four Tendo's immediately were brought back to the now as they felt it and all their jaws dropped in awe.  Happosai always loved these little sessions with his heir, but his face dropped to horror and his instincts kicked in.  Using his leverage, he twisted himself around to use the bucket to help him change his direction.

The bucket fell harmlessly to the floor in font of Ranma, who was opening his eyes again with a smirk forming.  Happosai was still looking around for the enemy when he realized he had been duped.  "That wasn't a nice thing to do to your master Ranma."

"I'm not now, or ever have been, your student."  Ranma could feel the anger coming from the old pervert, "Tell me, oh Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts," taking a mock bow, "why women can't be taught our school of martial arts."

"That's simple lad, if they were to learn my art, it would become difficult for me to steal all those silky darlings away from them."  He immediately clamped his mouth shut when he realized he said too much.  "In fact, you have broken this rule already by teaching Akane.  It is my decision who is taught and who isn't.  It's time to pay up for your mistakes."

Akane could only stare at Ranma and Happosai in astonishment.  _Ranma had been teaching me Anything Goes even though Happosai says women can't be taught!  But all those sparring sessions… we've… had._  "I was about to say the same thing.  I challenge you old man, if you loose, I get all rights to the school and you will never be the master ever again."

"If you loose, then you will cease your use of the Anything Goes.  I've had it with the school's only student that doesn't listen to its master."

"Then let's take it outside.  We can keep the collateral damage down to a minimum and the Tendo's expenses down."  Happosai jumped outside and waited as Ranma followed.  Taking a simple stance and waited for the start, "Let's dance!"

***Authors Notes***

Ain't I evil?  Another terrible cliffhanger with the eminent battle for the school.  What will happen next as the fight for the school is about to begin?  And what of the amazons?  Will they make an unwanted appearance as well?  Then what of the Senshi?  They know that someone is still alive from the Silver Millennium, but are there others?  Who knows, you'll just have to wait for the next installment.  By the way, where in the world is Ryoga?  I've lost track of him.  Oh well, he'll show up at the most unexpected moment.

Sorry for the long delay in the updates, but I've lost track a couple times of where I want the story to go.  Plus, angelfire has been a major pain when they joined up with Lycos and upgraded their systems.  My account was still there, you people were visiting it.  But I couldn't get into it for updates.  They apparently lost my info and so, after several emails back and forth (theirs took the longest) they finally realized that there really was a problem (after constantly telling me that it works fine on their end).  So, in light of this, once I'm able to get back to my original account, I'm going to create a mirror account in case something like this happens again.  I'm also probably going to try finding other places to post my stories so I can still update and have plenty of copies of my stories out there.

Next on the list is A Tendo and Her Falcon.


End file.
